Enemies to Lovers
by thelastherondale
Summary: Tris and Four have hated each other for as long as they can remember, but that's just because of high school clicks. The popular kids hate the normal kids and vice versa, no questions asked. But what happens when Tris and Four actually get to know each other and slowly begin to break out of the school social norms? i actually suck at summaries, please read though! AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Why hello there. This is my first fanfiction that I've wrote and I'm uploading, I've been too scared to do so beforehand. Well, anyway. I wanted to do a story where Tris and Four's relationship develops over time, not like all these ones where they fall in love straight away blah blah yeah anyway. I know there is a ton of these AU high school fanfictions, but I'm hoping to put my own spin on it, so yeah, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Divergent, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic, Veronica Roth does, blahhhh.**

_Ugh. First day back at school today._

I stare at myself in the mirror, brushing my blonde locks that cascade lifelessly over my shoulders. I desperately attempt to make my hair somewhat presentable, giving up when my brush gets stuck in my hair.

"God damn it." I mumble, tugging angrily on the brush when my brother Caleb bursts into my room. I look at him through the mirror, raising my eyebrows at him when he doesn't say anything.

"Yes Caleb?" I ask, still pointlessly trying to untangle the brush from my hair. Caleb just rolls his eyes and laughs slightly, walking over to help me. He isn't all that bad my brother. He manages to rid my hair of the infernal brush and begins glossing over his school schedule, leaning against my vanity. I tsk quietly, not really listening to his incessant blabbering and begin to apply a small amount of makeup, giving up with my hair. I walk over to my bed and reach down to heave the school bag perched on the end of it over my shoulder with a slight groan, tuning back into Caleb's rant.

"…so I really think it would be in your best interest if you joined lab club after school".

I scoff and raise my eyebrows.

"Lab club? Seriously Caleb, don't be ridiculous." I reply, walking downstairs, Caleb close behind me, still trying to convince me to join his nerd club. As soon as I reach the kitchen, an apple flies in my direction. I catch it with ease, grinning at my father who compliments my catch. I hastily take a bite out of the apple and take one last glance at myself before I leave. Black skinny jeans, black strappy top and a casual grey blazer, topped off with my favourite combat boots. I exhale with satisfaction, grabbing Caleb's car keys and throwing them to him.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I call out, receiving a "Goodbye Sweetheart!" in return. Caleb and I make our way out to his car and clamber quickly inside. I pull my messenger bag onto my lap and rummage inside it and pull out my schedule.

_Math, Chemistry, Double French and Physics. How fabulous._

I groan, causing Caleb to give me a concerned glance.

"You alright there Beatrice?" He asks, causing me to glare at him.

"It's Tris, Caleb. TRIS. As in T-R-I-S."

Caleb just rolls his eyes at me and we spend the rest of the journey making idle chit chat and discussing where to meet each other after school. After a ten minute drive, we pull into the school parking lot and I inhale deeply. I slowly get out of the car and look up at the dull place I'm forced to spend six hours a day at with people I hate. I suck my teeth quietly and slowly trek up to the school, exchanging pleasantries with people on the way.

I finally spot Christina hanging with Will and Uriah and I sigh in relief, a grin spreading across my face. Squealing, Christina runs over to me and envelops me into a bone-crushing hug.

"TRIS OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH." Christina yells.

"I saw you two days ago Chris." I manage to spit out. "Dude I can't breathe let go of me" I hiss, causing her to let go of me, chuckling slightly.

Uriah grins at me and gives me a high five before pulling me into a quick hug, one much more comfortable than the one Christina gave me. Comparing schedules, the three of us slowly make our way into school, not really paying attention to where we're going. Suddenly, my face is smashed up against someone's chest.

"Damn, sorry." I mumble, looking up to see a familiar face.

_Four. _

"You will be." He replies, pushing past me in the opposite direction.

I roll my eyes.

Four and I aren't exactly friends. Well, that's kind of an understatement, we hate each other. I'm not entirely sure why, but we do. That's just how high school works, the popular kids hate the normal kids and vice versa. In all honesty I don't know much about Four, only that he's incredibly rude, selfish and stuck up, despite his gorgeous looks.

I huff loudly and shuffle inside, making my way to Math class. Upon arrival, I make my way to my usual seat at the middle of the second row beside Will, the only one of my friends in my math class. Mr Murphy asks the class to settle down and they reluctantly comply.

"Now then class, we're going to pick up where we left off last year and continue studying inverse proportion!" He says cheerily.

I groan inwardly, whilst the rest of the class expresses their groans out loud. The door then slams open and I see Four strolling in with Zeke. Mr Murphy raises his eyebrows at them, clearly expecting an explanation for them being late, however the two boys just saunter obliviously to their seats.

"Boys why are you late?" Murphy asked calmly.

Four just shrugs and I scoff, earning myself a malicious glare from the brown-haired boy. I flash back a sweet, sarcastic smile at him.

Mr Murphy just sighs and continues teaching.

Math class drags. I end up leaving the classroom with about three spit balls in my hair. How mature of them. I glance down at my schedule and prepare to head towards my chemistry class when I'm flung into the lockers, Peter and his cronies, Four included, glaring at me. I wince as my shoulder collides with the hard metal, causing Peter to grin.

"Well, Stiff, it's been a while."

"Get lost Peter." I snarl.

Peter laughs, as does his friend Eric. They step closer to me.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you, _Stiff._" Peter spits.

I was about to come out with some witty and sarcastic comeback, fully well knowing it would probably end up getting me punched when I get interrupted.

"Leave her alone guys." Four mumbles.

My jaw drops open slightly before I hastily snap it shut again. _Four's defending me?_

"What did you say?" Peter turns around, squaring up to Four. "Taken I liking to the Stiff have we Four?".

Four scoffs. "No, she just isn't worth our time." He defended himself.

Peter nodded slightly, before shooting me a warning look and an insult, before beckoning his followers to go with him. I glance at Four. He glares at me.

"Watch your back _stiff." _He says quietly. "I won't always be around to get you out of these situations you know." And with that he left.

_..What the?_

**Authors note: ok I am totally disappointed with the way this ended but seriously I have a plot line and once I've done a few chapters I really think I can get it better. It'd mean the world if you reviewed? I mean you don't have to, but feedback would be nice considering I just wrote this instead of revising for my physics test tomorrow, just saying:') THANKS FOR READING THOUGH AWH.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Omg you don't understand how happy I was this morning when I saw I had five favourites, sixteen follows and three reviews. Means a lot! AwesomeTooAwesome requested I did a chapter in Four's POV, so I'm going to. This chapter is the previous one in his POV, I won't do this continuously, it will mainly all be in Tris' POV, but I will do the occasional one for Four to show how his feelings for Tris develop and change throughout the story ok wow that was long let's get started wahey.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Veronica, as much as I wish Four belonged to me.**

_**Four's POV.**_

I groan loudly as the warm water spurting out of the shower hits my back, the heated liquid satisfying the scars that are scrawled down my back.

_School Today, ugh._

I take my time in the shower, soothing the torn skin on my back and arms. My father has already left for work, thank God; I won't have to endure his endless torture this morning. I quickly hop out the shower when finished and wrap a fluffy white towel around my waist, running my fingers through my short, water-logged hair. I shuffle tiredly back to my bedroom and pick up a pair of black jeans and a creased black sweater that are strewn carelessly over my desk chair. I hastily throw them on before drying my hair with the towel that previously rested on my hips; discarding it into the laundry basket when finished. Sighing inwardly, I sling my black backpack over my shoulder and glance at myself in the mirror, exhaling contently.

I trek downstairs and walk to the fridge, pulling out an energy drink and taking a swig before reaching for an apple. Chomping on the apple, I walk to my front door, seizing my leather jacket and motorcycle keys before pulling on a pair of black converse along with the jacket. I look up to see a note taped to the inside of the door.

_Tobias, I want you home by 3:30pm. NO LATER. We have a meal to attend to tonight and I expect you to have done ALL of your chores by the time I am home, or else serious consequences will be in store for you._

I glare at the note, reaching forwards and ripping it off the door and screwing it up quickly, shoving it into my pocket. I bite my lip in anger, attempting to dismiss all thoughts of Marcus as I walk towards my Harley. I admire my bike and a satisfied smirk slides onto my face as I hop on my bike and begin to drive.

I arrive at school and clamber off my bike after parking it next to Zeke's Camaro. Turning around and resting my bag on the seat of my bike, I rummage around for my schedule.

"Ah hah!" I mumble in triumph as I find the creased paper with my schedule printed on.

_Math, Geography, Double French and Physics, ugh, brilliant. _

I angrily stuff my schedule back into my backpack, once again slinging it over my shoulder and marching up to school. I pull out my phone and begin texting Lauren. I'm about to hit send when a light force against my chest causes me to stagger backwards. Catching my balance, I look down slightly and see a mess of blonde curls against me.

"Damn, sorry." She mumbles, looking up at me.

_Tris._

"You will be." I snarl back at her, forcefully pushing past her, making sure my shoulder makes harsh contact with hers.

Tris and I hate each other. Always have, always will. Well, there actually was a time when we could almost have been considered friends, but that all changed when we got to high school. It's true what they say you know, high school changes everyone. Your best friends become people you knew and occasionally see in the corridors time to time, but with Tris, it's worse. I hate her. She's stuck up, whiny and annoying. I may not know much about her, but I know enough to know I don't want to be friends with her.

After my little confrontation with Tris, I head towards my locker and see Zeke and Lauren, I grin at them.

"Hey guys." I greet them, opening my locker and grabbing my books. Lauren bats her eyes flirtatiously at me, but I choose to ignore her. I'm such a tease.

"Hey dude-" Zeke begins, before the ringing of the bell echoes throughout the halls. "-you up for a party this weekend? My place?" He asks hopefully. I grin and nod, slamming my locker shut.

"Four I was hoping you could help me study for my History test this weekend!" Lauren whines and latches onto my arm, preventing me from walking to class. I just shrug and mumble an apology before hastily escaping her with Zeke not far behind me.

"Four!" Lauren moans loudly after us, but I just speed up. Why I still hang out with her is beyond me.

I arrive at math class and push open the door and stroll in as casually as possible, Zeke hovering beside me.

"Boys why are you late?" Mr Murphy asks calmly.

I shrug due to failing to come up with a good enough excuse. Upon hearing a slight scoff escape from Tris, I glare at her, causing her to flash me a sarcastic smile.

_God damn it do I hate her._

I saunter to my usual seat behind Tris' as Mr Murphy sighs loudly and begins blabbering incessantly about inverse proportion. Zeke and I amuse ourselves throughout the lesson by bombarding Tris with spit balls, laughing rowdily at her failed attempts to rid them from her hair. When the bell sounds, I walk out of class and see Peter, Eric and Drew storming down the corridor. I raise my eyebrows and hastily follow them.

"What's going on?" I ask Drew.

"Peter's bored and wants to continue his reign of terror he started last year." Drew smirks, earning a half-hearted chuckle from myself.

Mid-laugh, I hear a slam. Tris is flat against the lockers, her schedule clutched in one hand, her other on her shoulder that just collided with the metal. I glare at her.

"Well, Stiff, it's been a while." Peter smirks.

"Get lost Peter." She growls back.

Peter and Eric laugh and take a step closer, this girl just sets herself up for these situations.

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you, _Stiff." _Peter spits.

I don't know what compelles me to intervene, but when Tris opens her mouth to throw a retort, I step in.

"Leave her alone guys."

Eric and Peter turn to look at me, the expression on their face causes me to shiver inwardly as it reminds me of my father's face just before he hits me. I spot the blonde girls' jaw drop slightly.

"What did you say?" Peter squares up to me, which is entirely pointless considering I'm taller than him. "Taken a liking to the Stiff have we Four?"

I scoff and roll my eyes. "No, she just isn't worth our time." I snap in self-defence.

Peter's facial expression changes as he considers what I said, then proceeding to nod and throw a final insult at Tris before summoning Eric and Drew to follow him. I glare at Tris.

"What your back _stiff._" I say quietly. "I won't always be around to get you out of these situations you know." I murmur before dropping my gaze and walking off.

_Why the hell did I just do that?_

**Author's note: yeeeeeeeey for Four! The next few chapters will be in Tris' POV! Please review, it makes me smile and much more motivated to write if I know people are actually enjoying what I write! THANKS FOR READING THOUGH GUYS AWH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The feedback I'm getting is absolutely awesome! Thanks for your support guys! We're back to Tris' POV for a few chapters now, but if there is a particular chapter you want in Four's POV, just let me know! Hope you enjoy!:')**

**Oh just so you know, I'm British and this is set in America. I don't know much about America so if I get some things wrong or some of the dialogue sounds rather British, I'm awfully sorry!**

**THERE MAY BE SOME SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER OOOOOH.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Divergent.**

_**Tris' POV.**_

I compose myself quickly and head down the corridor to my Chemistry class, keeping my head down.

'_I won't always be around to get you out of these situations.' _

Four's words echo in my head. What the hell is that even supposed to mean? Bursting into the lab, my teacher glares at me.

"You're late Tris." Mrs Thompson states.

Shuffling to my seat, I mumble an almost inaudible apology. I drop my bag to the floor and pull out my notebook after slumping into my seat. I scrawl down notes on fractional distillation and crude oil, the occasional yawn escaping from my lips.

Half way through class, I hear the desk behind me creak slightly.

"Four won't always be around to save you, not like he'd want to again anyway; the shit he got from Peter for doing so has probably put him off talking to you forever." I feel someone's hot breath beside my ear.

I spin around and see Eric glaring at me. I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat and turn back to the front. When class ends, I gather my stuff together as quickly as possible, hoping to avoid another confrontation. I spot Christina giggling loudly; I crane my head to see who she's with. Will, of course. I smile to myself and shake my head slightly, deciding she'd prefer it if I left them to themselves. I wandered to French class, walking through the already ajar door.

Before I realise what's happening, I hit the floor. I hear loud cackling and turn my head slightly; realising Four just tripped me up. He's grinning smugly as his friends compliment him. I feel my cheeks flush a bright red.

"You might want to watch where you're going next time Stiff." He spits at me, kicking my messenger bag towards where I lie crumpled on the floor.

"Fuck you Four." I mumble, seizing my bag and walking right to the back corner of the classroom next to Uriah, who's looking sympathetically at me. I give him a look that says 'don't bother' and sit in my chair, burying my head in my hands in frustration.

_I hate him. I hate him so fucking much._

After two torturous hours of French, consisting of Four finding new ways to annoy me every five minutes, Uriah and I walk out of class and make our way to the cafeteria. We weave ourselves through the array of tables, chairs and people, trying not to bump into anyone. The tables are peppered with people.

The cafeteria is a place you could really see the clicks of high school. The nerds, my brother included, sit by the door, clearly so they can escape to class with ease, the band geeks sit by the bins and the popular kids sit in the centre of it all. My friends however, we all sit at a small table in the corner, next to a window, a simple way to avoid the chaos of everyone clambering around.

"Hey guys." I mumble, perching on a stool in between Marlene and Christina. They launch into conversation about football try-outs coming up, rowdily laughing and making bets who will get on the team. I tune out, football doesn't interest me in the slightest. I begin to fiddle with my hair, searching for split ends when all of a sudden, I'm covered in pasta.

Gasps echo around the cafeteria before everyone goes silent. I slowly stand up and turn around to see Four standing there, laughing at me as I stand here wearing his lunch.

"Oops." He smirks.

My breathing increases rapidly, my fists clench at my sides. My face is burning due to humiliation. Before I can process what I'm doing, I lift my hand back and punch him straight on the nose. More gasps erupt around the room as Four staggers backwards and falls onto a table behind him, clutching his nose as scarlet tears of blood flow out of it.

"What the fuck Stiff?!" He yells.

"Stay away from me you fucking twat!" I yell, running my now very sore hand through my hair, pasta falling out of it. I take one glance around at the entire student body staring at me before angrily storming out of the cafeteria.

I hears cheers echoing as I pick up my pace and run to the girls bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, covered in pasta. I bite my lip.

_Don't cry Tris. Don't._

I continuously warn myself not to cry as I slowly pull the pasta out of my blonde locks, discarding it into the sink in front of me. A sniffle pathetically as I rummage in my bag for my brush. I begin to stroke my hair with the brush harshly when I hear the door creak open.

I spin around quickly and my eyes are met with cold, angry ones.

_**Lauren.**_

**Author's Note: Is this a cliffhanger? Hm idk. ANYWAY. I hope you like it, not sure how I feel about this chapter, it took me an hour to write guys ah I wrote and re-wrote it like four times. I'd be so appreciative if you reviewed! PLUS! If I get enough reviews, I may put another chapter up tonight! (GMT Time), but that's only if I get enough reviews. But yeah, thanks for all the favourites, follows and current reviews, you guys make me smile yayyy! THANKS FOR READING THOUGH AWWWWWWWH. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the feedback guys! So I decided to write and publish another chapter today, I spoil you guys awh. Just so you know, there will be eventual FourTris, but it isn't going to occur for a while, but when it does, YOU SHALL LOVE IT I PROMISE.**

**Heheheh this is chapter four. Get it? Four? No? ok…**

**Disclaimer: DIVERGENT IS MINE MUAHAH. lol jks I wish.**

**Tris POV.**

_Lauren._

I swallow dryly as Lauren glares at me silently. I bite my lip in fear. This isn't the first time I've had a confrontation with her and I can assure you, none of the other times have ended well for me. Lauren slowly takes a step forwards, causing me to mirror her actions, except I step backwards instead. She takes another silent step before she is stood directly in front of me.

"How dare you do that to Four." She growls menacingly.

I gulp quietly.

"I, I didn't-" I begin to stutter, but I'm cut off by her fist in my face. I yelp loudly, clutching my eye and sinking to the floor. She kicks me in the stomach slightly and I groan in pain.

Coward. That's what I am. I don't even fight back. I lie still for a moment while she kicks harshly at my face, forcing my nose to make a crunching sound. I sniffle quietly.

"Get up and out. Now" She spits down at me. I slowly begin to heave myself up, clutching at the side of the sink. I seize my bag off the side and limp out of the toilets, Lauren closely behind me.

_Don't you dare cry Tris._

When I exit the lavatories, I see Four leaning against the lockers casually, a sly smirk expanding across his face when he sees me.

"Thanks Lauren, you did a better job than I could've myself." He smirks, causing Lauren to grin, shove past me forcefully, knocking me over. She plants a quick kiss on his cheek.

Being the idiot that I am, I scoff. "Can't do your own dirty work can you Four?" I spit, hastily running off before he has time to punch me.

Deciding to ditch my last class, I wander to the courtyard outside of school and pull my pocket mirror out of my bag, flicking it open. I examine my wounded face and let my fingers gently trace over my newly purple and black eye. I exhale as a tear escapes from my eye, sliding slowly down my cheek. I lift my hand to clear my face of the tear.

I pull out my phone and begin to text Caleb.

'_To: Caleb._

_Hey Caleb, don't wait for me after school, I'm walking home'_

I shove my phone into my pocket and begin to walk home. I walk home incredibly slow, my earphones stuck in my ears, blasting my favourite songs in attempt to cheer me up.

Unfortunately, I fail to here to motorcycle driving past me, driving through a puddle beside the sidewalk I'm trekking along. It's as if time slowed down. The water began to rise up towards me and I quickly shoved my iPod inside my blazer so it didn't get wet. The water soaks me. I stand dripping wet, looking forwards to see Four's Harley driving off, him laughing so loudly I can hear him over the sound of his bike.

I sigh in frustration and continue my walk home. I arrive home, bruised, cut, drenched and smelling of pasta. I call out and my mother and father shout back, alerting me that they're in the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen to see them preparing a meal, a big meal at that.

"What's the occasion?" I ask with a smirk.

My mother turns around and gasps, clutching her hands over her mouth in a shocked motion.

"Beatrice what happened to you?!" She asks, running over to me and taking my face in her hands. My father angrily grinding his teeth. "Who did this Beatrice?" He asks.

I swat my mother's hands away.

"Mom it's nothing, really, just me being clumsy as usual." I lie.

Mother raises her eyebrows in disbelief but sighs and goes back to her cooking.

"Your father's new boss and his son are coming over for a meal at six, I want you dressed nicely please Tris." She tells me.

I groan. I hate having guests over, let alone guests I don't know.

My father just chuckles lightly. "I need to make a good impression Tris, now go get yourself cleaned up kiddo." He grins, ruffling my hair playfully before going back to stir the vegetables boiling in the pan.

I nod and smile weakly before exiting to my room. I wince as I pull my top off; my ribs are bruised from Lauren's earlier violence. I sigh and peel my trousers off before hopping in the shower, smiling as the warm water soothes my injuries. I hum a tune as I wash the remaining bits of pasta out of my stained locks. When finished, I dry myself with a dark green fluffy towel and wrap it around me, hobbling to my wardrobe. With great consideration, I pull on a pair of black tights, my black skater skirt and a floral baby blue top with a peter pan collar. I walk to the mirror and bite my lip when I look at my reflection. My face shows numerous imperfections; from spots to a big, bruised black eye.

I pick up my makeup bag and apply a large amount of concealer over my wounds. I manage to cover up most of it, but my black eye is still pretty prominent.

_Ohwell._

I shrug and put on a small coat of mascara when Caleb bursts through the door.

"Tris are you okay?! I saw what happened at lunch!" He pants, walking over and dragging me into a brotherly hug. I melt into the hug.

"I hate him Caleb. I _hate _him." I spit, my voice shaking.

He shushes me and soothes me with his reassuring words. We sit for longer than I thought because when I look at my clock, it reads 5:35pm.

"Shit" Caleb mumbles. "I've gotta go get ready." He sighs, punching my arm playfully and leaving. I smile after him and stand up, feeling much better. I empty my school bag whilst waiting when I hear the doorbell.

"TRIS COULD YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE LOVE? MY HANDS ARE FULL!" I hear my father shout.

I run downstairs and to the door, putting a fake smile on my face. The moment I open the door my smile drops.

A moody, angry looking Four stands in front of me with his father.

_Crap._

**Author's Note: WOW TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. Hope this was satisfying enough for you guys! I'd love it if you reviewed because it makes me more motivated to write! Just so you know, I plan on doing the next chapter in Tris' POV then the one after that in Four's so yeah, EXCITING. I love you guys yay. THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Aaaaah thank you guys for the reviews, follows and favourites! Here's another chapter for you yay. My laptop broke last night and I only just managed to turn it back on, so if my updates are less frequent, blame the laptop. I'll try and still do an update a day though!:')**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Divergent.**

_Tris POV._

My jaw falls open when I see him. I begin to panic. What do I do? Slam the door in his face? I'm about to say something when the man beside him, his father I presume, pipes up.

"Why, you must be young Beatrice! Andrew's told me so much about you. I'm Marcus Eaton, your father's boss and this is my son, Tobias." He smiles politely, gesturing to Four who shuffles agitatedly beside him.

Tobias? That's his real name?

"Tobias?" I ask, raising my eyebrow, causing Four to glare at me, his eyes warning me to be silent. At that moment, my father pushes me out of the way.

"Ah Marcus! Glad you could make it, Come in, come in!" He bellows cheerily, stepping aside to allow Marcus and Four into our home.

My eyes stalk Tobias as he enters my home, looking around casually. My mother and father exchange pleasantries with Marcus as they prepare and set the dinner table, ready for our meal.

"Beatrice why don't you go and show Tobias around?" My mother suggests with an oblivious smile.

"No!" Tobias and I shout in unison, causing our parents to raise their eyebrows suspiciously at us. The brown haired boy beside me sniffs awkwardly whilst I begin to stutter out an excuse, failing miserably.

"I, er, um-" I begin, my father giving me a 'please don't embarrass me' look. I sigh. "C'mon Fo-Tobias." I mumble, walking out of the room, Four's footsteps stomp closely behind me. I walk silently to the living room. I huff and turn around to see Four advancing on me.

"You tell _anyone _my real name, I'll kill you." He growls. I swallow dryly and nod feverishly. He glares at me.

"Tris?" I hear Caleb's voice from behind us. Four and I spin around to look at my brother. Anger floods his face when he sees Four. "What the hell is _he _doing here?" Caleb spits.

I open my mouth hesitantly to reply when my father walks in.

"Ah Caleb, I see you've met Tobias, Marcus' son. Now c'mon kids, dinner is ready!" He smiles and beckons us to the dining room.

I bow my head and speedily follow my father out of the room. The dinner table to peppered with an array of delectable looking food. I take my usual seat beside Caleb. Four sits opposite me, beside his father who sits opposite Caleb. We begin to eat silently whilst my father and Marcus discuss business, laughing rowdily.

"So Beatrice-" Marcus begins, causing me to snap my head up to look at him.

"Yes?" I reply politely.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked. Four's head snaps up and he looks at me. He doesn't glare, or smirk. His eyes are pleading with me, clouded with worry. I draw my gaze slowly from Four back to his father.

"Oh, i- I just tripped. I'm incredibly clumsy you see Mr Eaton." I lie, causing Caleb to cough loudly and mumble "Liar." Under his breath.

Marcus nods and laughs slightly. "Tobias is the same, always covered in bruises aren't you son?" He chuckles, slapping Four on the back, causing Four to wince but covers it up with a fake laugh. I look at him suspiciously but divert my gaze back to my plate.

The rest of the meal went swiftly. As the clock hit 8:00pm, Marcus and Tobias excused themselves from the table.

"Andrew, Natalie, thank you for the lovely meal, but Tobias and I really must be off." He smiles and shakes my father's hand and kissing my mother's cheek.

"Caleb, Beatrice, pleasure to meet you." He smiles. Tobias mumbles a goodbye to my parents. My parents walk Marcus to the door as Caleb excuses himself to do homework.

Four turns around to me and I gulp. I quickly begin to follow my brother but Four grabs my arm.

"Thanks." He mumbles, not meeting my eyes.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "W-what?" I stutter.

"For not telling my father." He replies, finally meeting my gaze.

I shrug my arm away from him. "Whatever." I sigh, turning around and hastily running up the stairs away from him.

I get to my room and collapse on my bed. I'm in a lot of pain. My head is spinning and I'm not entirely sure why.

Why did he look at me like that? We hate each other! I hate him. I sigh loudly and begin to get into my pyjamas and slide into bed, replaying the events of today in my head.

I begin to cry. After spending the whole day of forbidding myself to cry I allow myself to launch into sadness. I begin to wallow in self-pity. I don't know why he feels the need to treat me like I'm a piece of shit on his shoe. I wince as my bruised ribs send shooting pains throughout my body as I roll over in my bed.

I pull my phone off the side and check my messages.

_Christina Whitelace (3) messages (2) missed calls._

_Marlene Kingfellow (7) messages (3) missed calls._

_Uriah Parell (2) messages._

I huff and cast my phone aside, closing my eyes and attempt to fall asleep. Who knows what tortures _Tobias _has in store for me tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, but you see a glimpse of Four's personality development, but don't get your hopes up, there won't be FourTris yet guys!;-) Hope you enjoyed this guys! I may update tonight again (GMT) if I get enough reviews! Thanks to all my current reviewers, like your reviews make me feel awesome. THANKS FOR READING GUYS AWWWWWWWWWWWH. **

**OH OH OH! NEXT CHAPTER IS IN FOUR POV YAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you ALL so much for the reviews! Honestly guys you are making me grin like an idiot aw. Right, so now we get some FOUR POV OYES! This won't start from where we left off last time when you were reading Four's POV, as you will soon see, but yeah, enjoy! Oh by the way, you'll see Four's personality develop quicker than Tris', not yet, but you will, muaha.**

**Disclaimer: FOUR IS NOT MINE STOP REMINDING ME GOD DAMMIT/3**

_Four POV._

I arrive home from a very eventful day. I park my Harley in front of my house, a smug smile still plastered on my face from when I splashed Tris. Climbing off my bike, I pull my house keys out of my pocket, silently thanking God that my father isn't home yet, bearing in mind I'm ten minutes late. I plug my keys into the keyhole and unlock my door before sauntering inside and collapsing on the sofa.

I rub my face slightly and exhale deeply. I can't help feeling a twinge of guilt expanding in my chest. It was my fault Lauren completely battered Tris, maybe I shouldn't have dumped that slop the school calls lunch on her…

_Wait. What am I saying? She totally deserved it. What's gotten into you Tobias?_

I mentally scold myself, dismissing the unfamiliar feeling. I heave myself out of my seat and walk to the laundry room and begin to fold my clothes. When finished, I pull the crumpled and torn note out of my pocket my father left me this morning.

I begin to feel sorry for myself, when I realise something.

_You're turning into your father Tobias. Picking on Tris the way you do. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you're no better._

I angrily tear up the note into little countless scraps of paper, throwing them in the rubbish bin in the corner of my room. I storm out of the laundry room and head for my bedroom. I feel a tear escape from my eye.

_Why are you crying? You're not the one who's bruised black and blue._

I hiss at the voice in my head to shut up as I collapse on my bed in a heap. I lie still for a while as thoughts of the past fill my head. I remember my mother, before she died. I hesitantly pull back the sleeve of my sweater and look at the scars my father's belt has designed on my arm. I gently run my fingers over them and hiss slightly at the pain; suddenly, my father bursts in.

I quickly pull my sleeve down and swallow dryly, moving back on my bed slightly.

"Tobias, why aren't you changed? We have a meal in an hour!" He growls menacingly.

"I-er-sorry father." I stutter pathetically, mentally scolding myself for being such a weak coward.

My father narrows his eyebrows at me and walks to my wardrobe, selecting a plain yet smart outfit for me to wear.

"We're going to the Prior's house. Andrew has just become my new PA and he invited us round to dinner, to meet his family and discuss business, of course." My father rambles whilst rummaging in my closet.

_Wait._

"P-Prior's?" I stutter. "As in, Beatrice Prior's family?"

Marcus nods. "Ah yes, Andrew did mention something about a Beatrice."

I curse under my breath, causing my father to snap his head in my direction.

"What did you just say?" He spits angrily.

"N-nothing. Father is there any chance I could stay home? I'm feeling under the weather." I splutter out my best excuse.

Marcus' fists clench at his sides. "No. You are coming and that's final."

I mumble something inaudibly under my breath, causing my father's anger to escalate.

"Speak up Tobias!" He demands.

"I don't want to go." I whisper.

Marcus glares angrily at my and his hands fly to his belt. He begins unbuckling his belt hastily as he steps towards me.

"How _dare _you." He spits. He pulls his belt out of the belt loops. "Someone needs to teach you manners my boy." He growls, a smug smirk invading his face. I wince and shuffle backwards slightly.

"Please don't" I squeak timidly.

"_This is for your own good."_

He strikes the belt across my fabric covered arm, but I still feel the sharp sting. He continues whack me with the infernal belt continuously as I bite my lip in pain. After what seems like hours of the torture, he stops, sniffing slightly.

"Get ready. Be downstairs in five minutes." He snarls, walking out and slamming my door.

_I'm a coward. I don't even fight back._

I begin to cry slightly as I peel the bloody sweater off my back. I yelp quietly in pain. I don't have time to shower, so looks like I'll be putting up with the pain all night.

_With Tris. At her house. _

Great. Fucking brilliant. First I get punched in the nose, then this, now I get to have dinner at my worst enemies house. Well, isn't this turning out to be a brilliant day?

I get changed as quick as I can into the outfit my father selected for me before trekking downstairs to see him standing impatiently by the door.

"Car, now." He growls.

I walk outside and climb into his BMV, awkwardly twiddling my thumbs. My father joins me in the car and begins to drive to the Prior's residence. When the car stops, I hesitantly look at the door handle, before pulling it and clambering out the car, not wanting to make Marcus any angrier. I follow him obediently up to the door and he rings the bell.

"TRIS COULD YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE LOVE? MY HANDS ARE FULL!" I hear a male voice bellow through the door.

The light sound of footsteps running down the stairs fill my ears. The door swings open.

The grin Tris wears immediately slides off her face when she sees me. I have that effect on people. She opens and closes her mouth as if she was going to say something when my father interrupts her.

"Why, you must be young Beatrice! Andrew's told me so much about you. I'm Marcus Eaton, your father's boss and this is my son, Tobias."

_Shit. Shitshitshitshit. She knows my name._

I shuffle slightly as she looks at me, confusion intruding her eyes.

"Tobias?" She repeats. I glare at her, warning her with my eyes not to say anything. Before anyone else can say anything, a man, who I presume is Tris' father, pushes past her.

"Ah Marcus! Glad you could make it, Come in, come in!" He bellows, allowing my father and I into his home. I smile politely and look around casually. I feel the burn of Tris' eyes on me but I don't turn around.

She actually looks kind of nice tonight, if only she didn't have that big-ass bruise on her face.

_What? Shut up. You hate her, remember?_

My father and Tris' parents exchange 'hello's' before her mother turns to look at Tris and I.

"Beatrice why don't you go and show Tobias around?" She suggests.

"No!" We both shout in unity, causing our parents to give us suspicious glances. I sniff awkwardly as Tris begins to stutter, before eventually sighing.

"C'mon Fo-Tobias." She mumbles. She begins to exit the room and I speedily follow her. When we're out of sight, she turns around with a huff and I seize her arm angrily.

"You tell _anyone _ my real name, I'll kill you." I growl at her, causing her to gulp and nod quickly.

"Tris?" I hear a boys voice behind us. I turn around and see the nerd boy Tris usually comes to school with. His face fills with rage when his eyes fall on me.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?" He snarls. I'm about to reply with something sarcastic when Tris' father, Andrew, walks in.

"Ah Caleb, I see you've met Tobias, Marcus' son. Now c'mon kids, dinner is ready!" Andrew smiles pleasantly and gestures for us to follow him. Tris speedily takes off out of the room after her father, leaving me and Caleb. Caleb looks at me and narrows his eyebrows.

"You touch my sister again, I'll kill you." He snarls before walking off after his sister.

I swallow awkwardly.

_I wish I had someone who cared for me like he does for Tris._

I sigh and walk into the dining room where food is neatly spread out over the table. I take a seat opposite Tris. We all eat silently except Marcus and Andrew, who discuss business.

"So Beatrice-" my father begins.

"Yes?" She replies.

"What happened to your eye?" My head snaps up immediately and I look at Tris. I use my eyes to plead and beg her not to tell my father. Her eyes linger on me for a second before turning her gaze back to Marcus.

"Oh i- I just tripped. I'm incredibly clumsy you see Mr Eaton." She lies. Caleb coughs something that sounds like "Liar." Under his breath, but I keep my head down. My heart rate slows down.

Thank God.

Marcus laughs. "Tobias is the same, always covered in bruises aren't you son?" He chuckles slapping my back, causing me to wince.

_Yeah. _I think to myself. _Thanks to you._

When the clock hits 8:00pm, my father stands up slightly, beckoning me to follow him.

"Andrew, Natalie, thank you for the lovely meal, but Tobias and I really must be off." Marcus grins and shakes Andrew's hand.

Marcus says goodbye to Caleb and Tris and I mumble goodbye to their parents as Caleb wanders off to do his homework. _Nerd._

Marcus wanders to the door with Andrew and Natalie, leaving me alone with Tris. She attempts to leave as well, but I grab her arm gently.

"Thanks." I mumble, keeping my gaze on the floor.

She raises her eyebrow at me. "W-what?"

"For not telling my father." I reply, letting my gaze meet hers.

She jerks her arm out of my grasps, causing my hand to go strangely cold. "Whatever." She sighs before hastily running off.

I bite my lip slightly and watch her leave before turning to leave the room, quickly following my father into the car. We drive home in silence and I immediately rush to my room, escaping any repressed anger Marcus has developed over dinner. I climb into the shower quickly after shedding my clothes, soothing my earlier wounds.

One question clouds my mind though.

_Why didn't she tell my father the truth? I mean, she hates me enough to do so and she had the perfect opportunity…_

I sigh in frustration, dismissing all thoughts of a certain confusing blonde as I dry myself off and climb into my warm inviting bed.

What a day.

**Author's Note: Bloooooody hell this was a long chapter! This took me a while to write! I hope I did alright writing the abuse part because I'm not used to writing things like that so yeah, hope I did ok! DID YOU SEE FOUR'S PERSONALITY DEVELOPMENT?! HUH?! DIDJAAA?! Hehe yay. **

**Ok I just want to say another HUGE thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters, is favouriters even a word? IDK BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH! Ok, I was considering doing ANOTHER update tonight but I have hell loads of homework to do blah! So if I don't update tonight, I will update tomorrow evening around 8:30pm GMT time because I have a netball match after school and I wont get home until late YAWN. I'd love it if I could get to at least 50 reviews by the time I update tomorrow? PRETTY PLEASE? I'll give you dauntless cake yum. Ok. This is getting incredibly long woah I doubt you're even still reading awks. ANYWAY ANYWAY ANYWAY.**

**THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL CREATURES I LOVE YOU AWH AWH AWH AWH AWH AWH AWH AWH BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Don't think I can stress enough how grateful I am to all you who are reviewing. It honestly makes my day! I've almost reach 50 reviews and I'm not even half way through the story, I was expecting like 25 overall for the whole story. You guys are just epic! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this chapter, it'll probably just be a filler chapter until something hugely exciting happens, but hey, you never know, something might happen in this chapter who knows ok I'm rambling now, awfully sorry my lovelies.**

**GUYS ALLEGIANT IN SIXTEEN DAYS ERMAHGERD.**

**Quick question, those of you who live in England, are you pre-ordering your copy of allegiant or going to waterstone's? PM me please!:)**

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, I just force them to do whatever I want muahahahaha.**

_Tris POV._

_{the next day}._

I arrive at school with the intentions of keeping my bruised head down and avoiding trouble, desperate to avoid another catastrophe like yesterday. I manage to slip past Peter and his friends without being seen. I attempt to open my locker, putting the combination into the lock. I growl quietly in frustration and begin to forcefully yank on the locker door.

"You've got to be kidding me.." I mumble quietly under my breath.

I hear slight snickers beside me and see Four alongside Lauren, Peter, Zeke and Eric, all smirking at me.

"Having trouble there Stiff?" Four teases, a smug smile plastered on his face.

I turn and flash him a sweet and sarcastic smile.

"Oh, no, I'm fine thank you _Tobias._" I reply, waving slightly, smirking to myself as I see Four's face fall. I quickly abandon my unopened locker, bare of my needed books and hastily take off down the corridor.

I hear footsteps rearing towards my.

_Shit. Time for a repeat of yesterday._

I attempt to speed up when Four grabs my arm, as he did the night before.

"What the fuck Tris?!" He snarls.

"Oh so it's Tris now? Not Stiff?" I retort, causing him to scoff and roll his eyes. "Oh and let go of my arm." I attempt to demand, knowing he wont.

To my surprise he releases my arm to moment I request it. Four shakes his head and rubs his hands through his hair.

"Look, I'll make you a deal okay?" He begins, raising his arms slightly, causing me to flinch and back away. "I wasn't going to hit you- sorry." He mumbled, stepping back slightly. I raise my eyebrows and look pointedly at him.

"If you keep quiet about my name, I'll stop all them from bullying you." He offered, jerking his hand back, gesturing to his friends.

I consider his offer for a moment, biting my lip. I don't understand why he's so touchy about his name, but I play along.

"What about you?" I reply, clutching my arms round myself.

"What about me?"

"Will you stop too? Will you stay away from me?" I stutter nervously.

"If that's what you want." He replies, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

_If that's what I want? Of course it's what I want, what even would compel him to think otherwise?_

I shake his hand feverishly, my hand heating up slightly as I touch his. He gives me a weak force smile before taking off in the opposite direction. I watch him leave until he's disappeared down the incredibly long corridor.

_A life without being bullied. _

A relieved smile crosses my face, thankful to have the never ending torture cease.

It's only when the school day finishes I realise how wrong I am.

**Author's Note: I know it isn't very long, I mean it's only like 630 words, compared to the last chapter of 2000 words that's abysmal. As I said, this was just a filler chapter but as I hope you've guessed by the last line of this chapter, something big will (hopefully) happen next chapter" ANYONE GUESS WHAT IT IS? Nope not fourtris awks. **

**Anyway, thanks again to my wonderful reviewers, and all those who've followed and favourited. I will update tomorrow night after school! COULD YOU REVIEW PLEASE? I mean, you don't have to, but it'd be nice to have at least 50 reviews by tomorrow!:) THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: 65 Reviews oh my lord. I can't thank you all enough! I'm off school today so I'm going to do an update now and then maybe another tonight waheey! You'll see some development in Tris' personality in this chapter! The basis of this chapter is based off one in Divergent, so if you recognise it, which you most probably will, it isn't mine! Hope you all enjoy!**

**PLEASE REQUEST IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS CHAPTER DONE IN FOUR'S POV, I WILL ONLY DO IT IF YOU REQUEST IT, OTHERWISE I'LL JUST PROGRESS WITH THE STORY IN TRIS' POV YAY OK.**

**WARNING: Mentions of rape.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Divergent. This chapter is based off a chapter in Divergent, it isn't entirely mine.**

_Tris POV._

As the bell signalling the end of the school day echoes in my ears, I gather my things together and exit my classroom, walking to my locker to grab some final things before I go and meet Caleb. I sigh contently, glad to have avoided confrontation all day, although I have been shot the occasional dirty look by Peter and Lauren.

_Beep. Beep._

I hear my text tone go off and pull my phone out my pocket.

_Caleb: (1) New Message._

I click open and read the text.

_Tris, I totally forgot! I have Lab Club now, I can't take you home, would you mind walking?_

I huff and roll my eyes.

_To: Caleb._

_It's okay Caleb, I'll walk home, see you later. _

I shove my phone into my pocket and sling my bag over my shoulder, slamming my locker door shut. I really don't feel like taking a half an hour walks home. I exit the school and shove my earphones in my ears and begin my trek home.

I'm walking down a quiet road when I feel strong hands grab either side of my arms. I let out a short gasp as I'm dragged down a small quiet side alley. I attempt to scream but another hand slaps over my mouth, meaning there's more than one person. I look around desperately to catch a glimpse of my attackers as I'm shoved against the wall.

_Peter, Drew and Eric._

Peter holds me tightly against the wall, a smirk invading his face. I squirm beneath his grip and whimper slightly, Drew's hand over my mouth as he stands beside Peter.

"Well, well well…" Peter begins, smiling smugly.

I bite down on Drew's hand as hard as I can until I taste the metallic taste of blood flooding my mouth. I hear Drew hiss in pain and he pulls his hand away quickly, inspecting his cut. Peter growls at me slightly and tightens his grip, causing me to wince.

"Please leave me alone." I whisper weakly.

Peter smiles a twisted smile. "I think…" He begins, putting his hand on my thigh and dragging it upwards, causing me to squirm uncomfortably. "We can come to an agreement." He finishes, causing Eric and Drew to snicker, he punches me in the gut.

I groan and my heart begins to quicken and I begin to shake in fear. He moves his hand and pushes it right up my top, touching me. I wriggle and whimper, Peter scoffs.

"Are you sure you're sixteen? Feels more like you're twelve." He laughs. A tear slips down my cheek slightly and I squint my eyes shut.

Suddenly, Peter is pulled off me, causing me to drop to the floor. My head smashes across the floor and my vision goes blurry. I hear shouting and see a blurred figure punching other blurred people.

"What the fuck Peter?! I asked you to leave her alone!" I hear a voice yell.

_Then everything goes dark._

**~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, lying on a velvet sofa. I groan and rub my eyes.

_Where am I?_

I look around and see Four slumped in a chair beside me. My eyes widen.

"Um, Four?" I mumble, causing his head to snap towards me.

"Oh, you're awake." He acknowledges, before turning his head back to the TV.

"Well noticed genius." I mumble. "What the hell am I doing here?" I ask, rubbing my head and hissing at the pain spreading across my chest.

"Well I found you pinned up against the wall by Peter, after I specifically asked him to lay off, so I put him in his place and then, you'd passed out, I couldn't remember the way back to yours so-" He drew an intake of breath. "I bought you here."

I shuffle uncomfortably as I recollect what had occurred earlier.

"I asked you to stay away from me, we had a deal." I spit, knowing that I should actually be thanking him.

Four looked at me in disbelief and scoffed. I rolled my eyes and seized my bag that sat beside the sofa and stormed towards the door, my head spinning.

"Tris wait!" I hear Four shout and grab my arm.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I scream, my breath hitching slightly.

Four's eyes widen in shock and he puts his hands back in a surrendering motion.

"Woah, Jesus, sorry. No need to over react." He replies, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You don't understand what he did." I mumble. "Just stay away from me, all of you." I attempt to say threateningly, but it sounds more like a plea. I grab the door handle but he steps in front of me.

"What did he do?" He says calmly.

"Why do you care?" I spit.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder, I flinch slightly, but he doesn't remove it.

"What did he do?" He repeats, more demanding now.

I look up at him and bite my lip, giving up as his pleading eyes force me into persuasion.

"He _touched _me" I whisper. I feel his hand drop from my shoulder and his fists clench.

"What?" He spits.

I use his distraction to dart out the door quickly.

"Just stay away from me please Tobias." I whisper as I walk away from his house.

"Tris _please_ come back! We need to talk about this!" I hear him shout.

I bite my lip in consideration.

**Author's Note: OK I NEED YOUR OPINION. SHOULD TRIS GO BACK TO FOUR? OR DO YOU WANT FOURTRIS TO DEVELOP SLOWER? IT'S UP TO YOU GUYS. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I'd love it if you could review some more? Not entirely happy with this chapter but I guess it'll do. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING BEAUTIFULS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: WOAH 100 REVIEWS WHAAAAT. That's insane! Thanks so much for all your reviews. Now, I got an awful lot of requests saying how you want the story to go and I've decided. I'm not having them hate each other anymore, but they won't be romantically involved for a bit, I'm going to have them, well, I guess you'll have to read to find out muahahahah. Another huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or faved!:') ENJOY MON PETIT CHERIES.**

**JUST PRE ORDERED ALLEGIANT AHHH ERMAHGAHD CANT WAIT AH.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I don't own Divergent or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.**

_Tris POV._

I turn around slowly and look at him slumped in the doorway. I inhale deeply. Gosh I'm going to regret this. I stare at him for a moment, contemplating my decision again before sighing again.

"We can go and get coffee and discuss it. I don't want to be in your house." I sigh.

Four nods slightly and reaches behind him, grabbing his jacket and keys. I watch him walk out the door and lock it behind him. I begin to wander off ahead of him, not exactly wanting to walk with him. I wrap my arms around myself as I walk quickly.

Four speeds up and begins to walk beside me.

"We could have just taken my bike." He mumbled, shivering slightly due to the cold.

"No way would I ever get on that death trap of yours." I huff, keeping my eyes focused ahead of me.

"Hey, don't insult my baby!" He shouts, laughing slightly.

I ignore him and roll my eyes slightly, proceeding to cross the road, arriving at the coffee shop. I pull open the shop door and the chiming of the bell rings in my ear. I let go of the door and hear a thud and Four yelp.

I spin around and see the door against Four's face. I let a giggle escape my lips before hastily slamming my hand over my mouth to mute my laughing. Four pushes the door open again and rubs his face slightly.

"Ouch." He mumbles slightly, following me to a booth.

"You deserved it." I smirk.

Four raised his eyebrows in a 'fair enough' kind of way. I find a booth located in the corner of the room. I slide onto the red leather seat and take my jacket off, revealing a dark bruise on my arm. I wince slightly and Four looks at my sympathetically, I dismiss his look, not wanting to be stared at like a dead puppy.

A waitress comes over.

"What can I get you guys?" She grins, winking at Four.

I order a black coffee and Four orders the same. The girl scribbles down our orders on her tatty notebook and smiles sweetly at Four before walking off to get our coffee's. We sit in an awkward, uncomfortable silence until the waitress returns, dumping our coffee's on the table. I give her a courteous nod and take a sip of my coffee as Four and the waitress flirt for a while. I huff and roll my eyes and cough impatiently, alerting Four that I am in fact still here.

Four looks at me for a moment before scribbling his number on a napkin and passing it to the waitress with a slight wink. I scoff and roll my eyes. He narrows his eyebrows at me.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing, nothing" I reply, taking another sip of my drink. "So can we hurry this up a bit? It's getting late and I'm sure my brother's probably wondering where I am…" I mumble.

Four sighed. "Listen, I want to apologize, I've been a complete dick to you the past…" He looked upwards, mentally calculating how long we've known each other. "-eight years." He finishes.

I shake my head. "Sorry isn't going to make up for what you and your friends have done _Four, _you guys literally ruined my school life." I huff, hiding behind my hands.

Four bites his lip in frustration then nods. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I realise now that what I've been doing is completely out of order."

I look at him for a moment, my gaze lingering on him a bit longer than it normally would. I sigh.

"Thanks for apologising, but I think it's going to take a lot more than a shitty apology for me to forgive you, sorry Four." I shrug, pulling out a few dollars from my pocket and dropping them on the table. I grab my jacket and slide my bruised arms into the sleeves before doing up the buttons.

"See you at school." I mumble, sliding out the booth and giving him a weak forced smile, grabbing my cup and walking out, not turning around when I hear him huff my name.

I pull out my phone and shoot a text to Caleb, requesting him to pick me up.

I reflect over my conversation with Four.

_He actually apologised, wow. _

_It's not like it meant anything though. I hate him, he hates me. Doesn't he?_

**Author's Note: Okay, it's not a very long chapter I'm awfully sorry! So if you didn't get the jist of the way this story is going, Four is trying to apologise to Tris (obviously) but Tris isn't sure, they'll soon become friends and then romance will develop after that, so that I'm not slowing down the development, but I'm not speeding it up massively.**

**I'm really sorry if it hasn't gone the way you wanted it to but I really think this is best for the story! Like I said at the beginning I didn't want to rush into a romance like every other fanfic, so yeah! Hope you did enjoy.**

**Another HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to all my reviewers! 100 reviews is way more than I ever expected to get! I love you all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMANS AW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This may be a short chapter because im kinda slammed with homework right now and I haven't even ate my dinner and it's seven o clock ugh dead. Ok thanks for the reviews guys, means the world honestly. Oh and izzy, stop procrastinating god dammit. ANYWAY MY LOVELIES PLEASE DO ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent, are these really still needed?**

_Tris POV._

I walk to Caleb's car as it pulls up outside the coffee shop and honks his horn loudly. I grab the door handle, taking one last glance behind me to see Four sitting beside the waitress from earlier. I roll my eyes and open the door, clambering inside. I pull my bag onto my lap and stare forwards.

Caleb narrows his eyebrows at me. "Hello to you to."

"Oh, sorry hi." I mumble, giving him a weak smile.

"Where've you been? I thought you were going straight home?" Caleb questions me, turning to look at me suspiciously like the over protective brother he is.

"I just got a coffee with Christina, relax Caleb." I laugh slightly, slumping back into the seat. Caleb mumbles an "Oh" and proceeds to start his car again, driving home.

We arrive home and I see someone sitting on the step outside our house.

_Oh crap._

"Tris oh my god where have you been I've called you like ten times!" Christina screeches, running over to the car.

Caleb looks at me and glares. "I thought you said you've been out with Christina…" He looks at me quizzically.

I mumble something inaudible under my breath and grab Christina's arm, dragging her off into my house and to my room, avoiding Caleb's incessant questions.

I huff as I collapse on the bed, wincing as my bruised ribs send a shooting pain across my chest. Christina positions her hands on her hips and tilts her head.

"Well? Where have you been? I've hardly seen you since that little pasta episode in the cafeteria the other day!" She demands.

I shrug and turn away from her. "Just been busy with… school work." I lie, sliding out of bed and strolling to my vanity, grabbing my brushing and running it through my tangled hair.

Christina looks at me the same way Caleb previously did. "Don't lie to me."

I glance at her guiltily before diverting my gaze back to my reflection and shrugging again. "I don't know what you're talking about".

Christina marches over to me and seizes the brush. "Tris godammit! Just tell me where you've been for crying out loud!" She yells. I widen my eyes at her sudden burst of angriness and let out a slight laugh.

"God calm down!" I laugh, walking back to my bed and collapsing on it.

"I was with Four." I mumble, rubbing my face awkwardly.

"W-wait, WHAT?!" She yells, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME TELL ME NOW" She screeches, causing me to laugh more.

"Let go of me!" I laugh. "Nothing happened. I got into a bit of a spat with Peter and he helped me, no biggie." I shrug, leaning over her and grabbing my sketch book.

Christina stares at me, her jaw hanging open. I laugh and put my finger under her chin, shutting her mouth.

"B-but you hate each other?" She stutters, still staring at me in disbelief.

I shrug. "Look, I'm just as confused as you are, I mean, one minute he's chucking pasta over me, the next he's apologising. So don't ask me anymore questions because I don't know the answer." I tell her, scrawling doodles over the paper in my hand.

Christina huffs loudly and mumbles "Whatever then" and pulls her nail varnish out her bag.

"We're having a sleepover, we need to discuss this." She tells me, texting her mom to bring her things round.

I sigh and nod, letting my mind clear of a certain confusing boy.

**Author's Note: SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT IS BUT IM SUPER BUSY TONIGHT! Thanks for reviewing though guys, love you all. I'll update tomorrow! Please review? It makes me smile aw. THANKS FOR READING.**

**OH BTW GUYS FOUR SHALL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY FOR HIS ABSENSE IN THIS ONE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ((this is a long AN sorry!)) Woah hello there. Okay I'm awfully sorry for the shortness of the past few chapters but you gotta understand my school gives me hell loads of homework. BUT IT'S FRIDAY AND I'VE DONE ALL MY HOMEWORK SO IMMA TRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER AS LONG AS POSSIBLE OK. Not entirely sure where I'm going with this chapter, but I'm just going to write and see what happens. Thank you for all the reviews, makes my day! Hope you enjoy!**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS. This chapter is for my awesome pal Izzy, it's her sixteenth birthday today and she asked me to 'dedicate' a chapter to her, so here I am, doing that. Because it's her birthday, I think you should go check her out and read her story because she's epic. MissStilinskiHerondale. GO LOOK NOW. She's also new to writing fanfiction and she deserves reviews because she's super. Ok sorry love you izzy happy birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT GOD DAMMIT.**

_Tris POV._

The night flies by, consisting mostly of Christina incessantly nagging me and asking me unanswerable questions about what's gone on, resulting me throwing an endless amount of pillows at her face to shut her up.

We fall asleep incredibly late, even though we know tomorrow morning will be a killer when we have to wake for school.

The next moment the sound of my alarm clock beeping alongside Christina's groans fill my ears. I huff loudly and crawl out of bed, shuffling to my alarm clock and dismissing the irritating beeping sound.

I grab some clothes out of my closet and walk to the bathroom, changing in there to give Christina privacy whilst she changes out of her pyjamas. Exhaustion overwhelms me as I slowly pull on my clothes. I brush my teeth and wash my face before sauntering back to my bedroom.

Christina sits in front of my vanity dressed in her usual flamboyant attire, her mouth hanging open as she coats her long lashes in mascara. I grab my brush from the vanity and crouch beside her and begin combing my hair.

When we are all dressed and ready, we walk downstairs to see Caleb tapping his fingers impatiently against the breakfast bar. My father throws me an apple and I catch it, despite barely being able to keep my eyes open. I kiss my parents goodbye and Christina and I follow my brother to his car and climb into the back seats.

Caleb starts up the car whilst I rest my head against the window, on the verge of falling asleep.

"So." Caleb pipes up, causing me to jump slightly.

"Hm?" I reply, not really paying attention.

"Are you going to tell me who you were actually getting coffee with yesterday Tris? Because it obviously wasn't Christina." He asks demandingly, giving me a suspicious glance through the driver's mirror.

"No I'm no-"

"She was with Four." Christina interrupts me. I look at her in disbelief and she smirks and shrugs, so I thump her on the arm.

"You were with _Four_? As in Four-the-guy-who-dumped-pasta-on-you-and-you've-ha ted-for-the-past-six-years-and-punched-in-the-face -the-other-day-_Four_?" He babbles out quickly.

I groan, not really wanting to get into this with Caleb after a whole night of having dealing with Christina.

"Yes, he apologised for being a dick, I said it wasn't good enough and left. Ok? Now shut up and drive." I huff, causing Caleb to scoff and roll his eyes, moving his eyes back to the road in front of him.

We pull up at school and Christina and I slowly climb out of the car, Caleb tapping his foot and asking us impolitely to "Hurry the fuck up."

We drag ourselves to our first class, English. Silently, I slump in the corner, Christina perching next to me.

"I'm so tired." She mumbles.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I say sardonically.

I spot Four walk into the room and automatically divert my gaze to the desk. Our teacher babbles on, nobody really paying attention, just on their cell phones or iPod's. I stick my earphones in and try my hardest not to fall asleep. God damn Christina to force me to stay awake until 3am, causing me to only have three hours sleep.

When the bell sounds, I seize my bag and walk to my next lesson, mumbling a quick bye to Christina who rubs her eyes tiredly and walks off in the other direction. I arrive to an almost empty classroom and take my seat near the back, my headphones still playing my music. I retrieve my notebook from my bag and begin to doodle whilst waiting for class to start, not like I'd be paying attention anyway.

After a few moments I hear someone sit down beside me, probably Uriah. I look up and see Four sat beside me and my eyes widen slightly.

"Don't look so disgusted, Jesus." He scoffs, laughing gently.

"Why are you sat here?" I ask harshly.

"You said it's going to take more than an apology for you to forgive me, so I'm going to attempt to be your friend."

I raise one eyebrow at him. "But I don't want to be your friend."

Four turns and focuses his eyes on me. "Tough." He winks.

I roll my eyes and switch off my music, stuffing my notebook back into my bag.

_Great. He's probably going to humiliate me or something. God dammit what have I done to deserve this._

I listen to my Biology teacher drone on about photosynthesis, my eyes becoming heavy. Listening to my teacher rant about something as boring as photosynthesis really isn't helping me stay awake.

"Miss Prior are you even listening?!" I hear a voice shriek from the front. Crap.

"Y-yes miss." I mumble.

"What did I say then?!"

"You said; "Miss Prior are you even listening?!"" I answer, really not in the mood to apologise.

The class snickers and my teacher's face screws up angrily.

"Get out my classroom and don't return." She growls.

I huff and roll my eyes, grabbing my bag and storming out of the classroom, ensuring to knock over my chair whilst doing so. It's not like me to make a scene, but lately that's all I seem to have been doing.

I walk outside to the school courtyard and drop my bag on the floor next to a tree. I join my bag on the floor and lean against the said tree. I rub my face when I hear laughing.

I look up and see Four.

"That was awesome." He commends me, walking over to me and looking down at me.

"Why are you here _Tobias?_" I huff. He flinches at his name, but coughs slightly and shrugs it off.

"I told her she was out of order for sending you out, so she sent me out too." He shrugged.

I huff and look up at him, scowling slightly. "Why are you trying to be nice Four? I don't like you and I know you don't like me, so please stop. If this is just some stupid joke you and your friends are planning and attempting to humiliate me, then it's not going to work, so piss off." I growl, dropping my gaze to the floor, huffing heavily.

"Tris, I am sorry."

I roll my eyes and grab my bag, storming away from him.

I want to hate him. I want to hate him so badly. But his apology just seems so… genuine.

I grunt slightly in frustration, glancing over my shoulder to see Four staring after me.

It would probably be a lot easier to hate him if he wasn't so god damn cute.

_Wait. What did I just say?_

**Author's Note: Well I hope this chapter was satisfying enough! This is probably my third longest chapter? Another huge thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed! Another reminder just to check out MissStilinskiHerondale please! Please review? THEY MAKE ME SMILE YIPEE. You don't have to but it'd be lovely if you did. THANKS FOR READING MON PETIT POIS. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS MY DEARS! I just want to make something clear, I update at LEAST once a day, and have done since I started this fic a week ago, so I'm physically unable to update any more frequently, sorry! Not sure where this chapter is going, just going to write! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.**

_Tris POV._

It would probably be a lot easier to hate him if he wasn't so god damn cute.

_Wait. What did I just say?_

I shake my head, pointlessly attempting to shake the unfamiliar thought from my head. Due to not having anywhere to go for the rest of the period thanks to Four coming along and intruding, I wander to the library. I spend the remaining time of second period listening to music and finishing some overdue homework I most probably should've done sooner.

"Tris?" I hear him speak out.

I huff and clutch my pen tightly before dropping it and yanking out my earphones.

"Are you stalking me Four?" I ask loudly, earning myself a shush from the librarian. I quieten my voice. "-because I'd appreciate it if you'd stop."

He rolls those big blue eyes of his and sits himself down opposite me. "What're you doing?" He asks with false interest.

"None of your business." I mumble, picking my pen back up.

Four scoffs slightly and exhales loudly. "You're making it awfully difficult becoming friends with you." He observes.

"That's because I don't want to be friends with you, now could you please leave me alone? We had a deal." I tell him, not actually admitting I'm becoming rather fond of this new caring Four.

Four sighs and opens his mouth as if to say something.

"Tris?" I hear a different male voice call out. My eyes dart around to see Caleb leaning against a shelf of old literature books. His eyes lie on Four.

"I thought I asked _you _to stay away from my sister." He spits, walking towards Four, his fists clenched.

Four quickly glances at me as if he expects me to stick up for him. I shrug and look down at my work. Four's chair squeaks as he pushes it backwards with his legs as he stands. He squares up to Caleb.

"I'm only trying to be nice, don't get involved _nerd._" He growls, shoving Caleb on the shoulders slightly, resulting in Caleb staggering back slightly. He straightens himself up and marches right back up to Four, about to yell at him when I interrupt.

"Don't you dare speak to my brother that way." I scoff, shoving my books into my bag and standing up, seizing Caleb's arm and dragging him out the library, silently praying Four doesn't follow us.

"Tris I-" He begins but I interrupt him.

"No Caleb. I don't need you to protect me, I'm a big girl." I sigh. "I'm glad you're looking out for me but I can deal with my own problems ok?"

"I don't trust him." He snarls, pursing his lips in disdain.

"Me neither, now stop stressing out." I reply as the bell echoes the hallway we stand in.

"Well, gotta get to class now, wait for me after school. Love you bro." I grin, punching his shoulder lightly and hastily walking to my next class.

As I turn the corner, I'm shoved against the lockers.

_Oh bloody hell not again._

Peter holds me tightly against the lockers. "Stiff, we really need to stop running into each other like this." He teases.

I wriggle slightly. "Get off me pervert." I growl, proceeding to spit in his ugly face.

Peter loosens his grip slightly as he wipes his face making a noise of disgust. As I squirm and attempt to run, he slaps me.

"Fucking hell Peter why can't you just leave me alone for God's sake?! What have I ever done to you?!" I cry loudly, hoping to catch the attention of a teacher or something, seriously, why does this school seem to be teacher-free whenever I need help?

Peter shrugs. "I'm just bored, and you're an easy target." He pulls his fist back and I scrunch my eyes shut, knowing it'll hurt. When nothing happens, I open my eyes to see Four gripping Peter's arm tightly, turning the skin around it a purple colour.

"I thought I asked you to leave her alone." He growls menacingly, causing Peter to gulp and release me.

"I-I wasn't-" He stutters. Four bends Peter's arm back slightly, causing him to whimper pathetically, making me giggle slightly.

Four moves his mouth closer to Peter's ear. "If I catch you near her again, I will snap your arms off, understand?" He threatens.

Peter nods worriedly, his eyes like a dear's who has just been caught in headlights. Four releases Peters arm, pushing him slightly as he does so. Peter rubs his wrist slightly and scarpers off quickly.

I bite my lip to hide my grin.

"Thanks Four." I mumble slightly.

"Watch your back Tris_" _He begins, smiling slightly. "I won't always be around to get you out of these situations you know." He grins, repeating what he said the other day.

I slowly lift my gaze from the floor and look at Four. I see the sincerity in his eyes and let my grin invade my face.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all Four." I smirk.

**Author's Note: YAY FRIENDSHIP. I wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter and as I wrote it, Four and Tris just became friends, so yeah. STAGE ONE OF FOURTRIS COMPLETE. I really hope you enjoyed and I just want to say another huge thanks you- as I do every Author's Note- to everyone who's reviewed, followed or favourited! I really would love it if you reviewed because it does make me much more motivated to write if you do so! But yeaaah. HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY DARLINGS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Woah 150 reviews thank you so much! Just to answer your question, I'm going to have Four and Tris actually become friends now because we're on chapter thirteen and if I don't make them friends soon this fanfiction will end up going on forever! Anyway, hope you enjoy reading guys!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what I own? Nothing.**

_Tris POV._

My next couple of lessons pass quickly. At lunch time, I make my way down to my usual table in the corner of the cafeteria. I weave my way through the tables and sit down opposite Christina and Will, next to Uriah.

"Hey guys." I greet them, still in an unusually good mood thanks to seeing Peter being put in his place earlier today.

Will nods his head at me a smiles and Uriah punches me playfully.

"So I hear Four's fallen out with his _groupies._" Christina begins, proceeding to point her fork at me. "-you wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you Tris?" She raises her eyebrows at me. I shake my head slightly.

"N-no, why would i?" I stammer, not entirely sure why I'm nervous.

Christina lowers her fork slowly and her eyes focus on something beside me, her eyes wide. I glance to my side and see Four has sat down beside me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Uriah asks harshly.

"I want to hang out with Tris." Four shrugs, giving Uriah a sarcastic smirk.

"-Yeah well I'm sure she doesn't want to hang out with you now do you Tris?" Will murmurs. I look around and notices not only are my friend's eyes on me, but the majority of the cafeteria's. It's not every day you see someone leave their click to sit with one of a lower anarchy.

"It's ok. I don't mind." I mumble, causing my three friends to scoff slightly and Four to chuckle slightly under his breath.

Suddenly a tray is slammed down on the table, the food on it spilling off slightly. I look up to see who it belongs to. Lauren.

"What the fuck are you doing _here_ Four?" She spits, looking down her nose at the three of us.

"What does it look like I'm doing Lauren?" He retorts, his tone conveying his boredom of the current conversation.

Lauren huffs and sits down on the empty stool Marlene usually sits on. She tightly clutches Four's arm and pouts.

"Four, baby, don't sit with these losers. Come and sit back over there with us." She whines childishly, causing me and Christina to exchange glances at laugh at how desperate she sounds and looks.

Lauren glares at us, not releasing Four's arm.

"-And what are you two laughing at?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Piss off Lauren, nobody wants you here." Four growls at her, causing me to laugh even more.

Lauren's jaw drops open and her eyes widen, she loosens her grip on Four. She open and closes her mouth, stuck for words, looking an awful lot like a fish.

"You heard the man, piss off Lauren." Christina smirks.

Lauren makes a noise of annoyance before standing up abruptly and storming off out of the cafeteria, snickers echoing from numerous tables in the cafeteria.

I let my laughter fully escape my lips, Christina mirroring my actions.

"That was hilarious." I laugh breathlessly.

"Did you see her face?!" Christina chortles.

"Calm down ladies." Uriah grins, patting my back slightly. I slowly calm down and take deep breaths, totally forgetting Four was still here until he coughs slightly.

I glance at him and grin at him, putting Peter _and _Lauren both in their places on the same day? Wow.

He smiles at me, not his usual sarcastic grin or cocky smirk, just a sweet genuine smile. I tear my gaze away from him and back to Will, who now has Marlene sat beside him, grinning as Will explains what happened.

"So, Four." Uriah begins. Four lifts his gaze from his plate and looks at Uriah.

"Hm?"

"I guess it's ok for you to hang out with us." He nods.

"I didn't know I needed your permi-" Four begins but I glare at him, not wanting to cause an argument between my two friends.

Friends. Never thought I'd consider Four as my friend.

Four nods at me slightly and smirks.

Uriah then unexpectedly climbs up onto the table, causing Christina to gasp slightly and move the glasses of water out the way so he didn't accidently spill them.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE ON SATURDAY NIGHT! YOU'RE ALL INVITED!" He bellows, causing the entire cafeteria to erupt in cheers. Uriah climbs down off the table and laughs slightly.

"I expect to see you all at my party this weekend." He grins.

"This Saturday? That gives us two days to find some dresses Tris!" Christina squeaks excitedly.

"What? No no no, I'm not wearing a dress Christina." I protest. Christina waves her arm and scoffs.

"Nonsense. Meet at my house after school tonight and we'll find you something incredible to wear." She insists.

I huff and mumble "Fine" rolling my eyes. I hate dressing up. I hate being noticed by people I don't like or care about.

The bell once again sounds and we all clamber out of our seats, emptying our trays into the trash cans and walking to our lockers to grab our things for our final lesson.

I wave goodbye to my friends as they depart to their different lessons. I begin to walk down the corridor to class when I hear quick footsteps behind me. Four catches up to me and walks beside me.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you at lunch." He smiles. "I mean, I know your friends will probably end up giving you shit for it but…"

I turned my head and smiled at him slightly as we arrived at our classroom.

"No problem." I grin. "That's what friends are for."

**Author's Note: THERE YOU GO MY DEARS. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers etc! I'd love it if you reviewed! That'd be awesome! I will update tomorrow evening GMT time, not sure what time because I have netball practice after school yawn. ANYWAY. THANKS FOR READING AWH.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter wahey. I'm awfully sorry but this is just going to be a filler chapter because I need to have something happen to fill the time period before the party, therefore this won't be a very exciting chapter, sorry! Hope you enjoy anyway! Oh by the way I'm thinking of doing the next chapter is Tris' POV and then the one after that in Four's? Yeah okay anyway enjoy lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent, Veronica does wah.**

_Tris POV._

Four and I walk into class together. Everyone's eyes turn and focus on us, whispering quietly. I swallow dryly and walk to my usual seat in the corner. Four sits beside me and shuffles awkwardly in his seat.

"Well this is awkward." He mumbles, glaring at the gaping teens surrounding us.

I nod in agreement and awkwardly fiddle with the end of my sleeves, pulling at the strayed strands of cotton. I let out a sigh of relief when the teacher strolls in, beckoning the classes attention. All eyes divert from Four and I and the whispering dies out.

Four and I exchange a few words throughout class, spending the rest of it in an unexpected comfortable silence.

"You going to go to Uriah's party this weekend?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yeah, I mean, I'm still friends with Zeke, so I'll just hang out with him if it gets awkward." He laughs slightly.

The bell pierces loudly through the almost silent classroom and immediately students begin shoving their work into their bags and hurrying out the classroom, desperate to get home.

I stand up slowly and push my books into my bag.

"Awesome, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I smile slightly, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking by the door.

He nods and grins slightly.

"Thank you Four." I murmur quietly. "It was real nice of you sticking up for me the way you did today." I thank him, feeling my face heat up.

"No problem Tris." He smiles. "See you tomorrow." He smiles, walking out the classroom.

I bite my lip slightly, my mind wandering off into a daydream when I see Christina's hand waving and snapping in front of my face.

"Hello?! Tris? Earth to Tris!" She shouts, causing me to flinch at her loudness.

"Sorry, was just daydreaming." I mumble smiling slightly.

She shrugs and I follow her to her car, opening the door and getting inside.

"Right, just so you know, I don't want to wear a dress or anything pink, understand?" I tell her as she starts the car. She pouts at me but I narrow my eyebrows, showing her I won't change my mind.

"Fine!" She huffs.

We drive to her house and quickly scarper up to her room. She opens her massive walk in closet and I wander inside, gaping at all the clothes and shoes.

"You have _way _too many clothes Christina." I laugh, shaking my head slightly.

"You can _never _have to many clothes Tris!" She giggles.

The next hour or so consists of her forcing me into an endless amount of outfits in a variable amount of colours. I try on skirts, shorts, jeans, trousers, tops, shirts, blouses, blazers and so much more.

I groan as I try on my twelfth pair of shoes she's picked out for me.

"Perfect!" She squeals.

"What? Does that mean we're done?!" I ask hopefully, my eyes wide and pleading.

She grins and nods, clapping her hands slightly, pushing me in front of her full-length mirror.

She's stuck me in a black skater skirt, black tights and black wedges alongside a dark purple embroidered tank top and a black blazer. I exhale contently as I look at myself.

"I've done good right?" She beams, admiring her handy work.

I laugh and nod. I quickly change out of my newly set together outfit and neatly fold them and place them in my bag, ready to wear on the weekend.

I pull my faded jeans and t-shirt I've worn at school today back on and hug Christina, thanking her for another uncountable time before leaving and walking home.

I walk the long way home, desperately in need of some fresh air due to being stuck in a stuffy closet for the past two hours. I begin my walk home when I pass Four's house.

I'd never realised he'd lived here until I'd rudely ran out of here a couple of days ago. I don't realise I'm staring at the house until I hear deep voices shouting at each other.

I attempt to decipher what the voices are saying when I hear a loud smash, sounding rather like a vase has smashed. I bite my lip, deciding against going inside and finding out what's going on.

We may be friends now but I don't really want to get involved in his personal life.

I quickly walk off down the street, heading home, trying to ignore the guilt creeping up into my chest, a voice in my head scolding me for not checking on Four.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it's not very exciting but I plan on writing the 'party' next and I have something planned to happen that you may or may not enjoy muaha. I will either update tomorrow or Wednesday because I'm actually re-reading divergent and insurgent in preparation for when allegiant comes out, oh my god guys like eight days left omg. I also have a lot of homework to do etc, but I will try my hardest to update tomorrow, if I don't I'm sorry! Anyway, really really really hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who has either followed, favourited or reviewed! It'd be absolutely fabulous if you reviewed some more? I love reading them with my pal at school aw. Anyway, even if you don't review, thanks for reading omg! At almost 10,000 views on my story, that's freaking epic guys. Woah, why is this Author's Note so long? THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: THIS ISN'T THE PARTY. Ok, I was going to write the party scene today but then I realised that i won't be able to write tomorrow but I still want to give you something to read so, I'm writing that scene now, and I'll publish it tomorrow (hopefully!). I hope this is satisfactory enough for you my lovelies! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. *goes and cries in a corner*.**

Four doesn't turn up to school the following day, leaving me feeling even guiltier than I did the previous day. School passes quickly, my usual tormentors still keeping a reasonable distance from me, despite Four's absence, settling with sending me dirty looks and snide comments my way.

Christina and Marlene chirp constantly in my ear throughout the day about Uriah's party tomorrow and how they hope they'll get to hook up with their love interests. I tune out for the majority of the conversation due to not being the type of person who cares about parties and 'hooking up' with people.

When the final bell rings I hastily head out of class, desperate to avoid Christina and Marlene who I was certain would continue to talk my ears off if they managed to get me.

I make up an excuse to Caleb about not hitching a ride home with him and scarper away from school.

I head to Four's house, my conscience invading my thoughts telling me it's the right thing to do. I head along the path, the route to his home becoming stuck in my mind.

When I arrive I nervously wrap my knuckles against the door, waiting for him to open the door. I fiddle with the ends of my hair slightly, not entirely sure what I'm going to say to him. When I finally convince myself this was a bad idea and I should just turn around and go home, the door swings open.

A haggard, tired looking Four stands in the door way. He forces a smile.

"Hey Tris." He mumbles. "Wanna come in?" He offers, gesturing inside.

"Oh, no" I shake my head. "I'm not staying long." I smile, dismissing his hand with a flick of my own.

"You weren't at school today." I state, awkwardly looking at my feet then back up at Four who leans casually against the door frame.

He nods. "Yeah, wasn't feeling too great."

"I walked past your house yesterday, I heard shouting." I tell him. His smile drops and he steps backwards slightly.

"Oh, i-I don't- it was nothing." He stutters. "You should go; I'll see you tomorrow though right?" He mumbles quickly, his false smile making a short re-appearance on his face.

"Four I-" I begin, but the door's already been shut in my face. I sigh heavily and lift my hand up to knock again but decide against it, knowing he probably won't answer the door anyway.

I turn around and walk home, unable to escape the feeling that there is more to Four than I first realised.

I arrive home and immediately see Caleb hunched over a book. I laugh quietly to myself and sit down beside him right after grabbing a chocolate bar from the cupboard.

"You going to go to Uriah's party tomorrow?" I ask him, unwrapping my chocolate.

Caleb looks at me as if I just shot a dog or something. "Me? Go to a party? Get real Tris." He scoffs, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to his book.

I laugh slightly and take a bite of my chocolate before strolling upstairs and throwing myself on my bed with an exhausted exhale.

I pull out my phone and check my messages.

_Unknown Number (1) New Message._

I click the view button and scan my eyes over the text.

'_Sorry for just closing the door on you like that. –Four.'_

I smile slightly and begin to type my reply.

'_It's okay, how did you get my number?'_

'_Christina.'_

I scoff slightly and roll my eyes, discarding my phone on top of my dressing table as I begin to do my algebra homework after changing into my pyjamas.

I try my hardest to concentrate but my mind keeps wandering back to the same thing it has been for the past couple of days. Four. With his big blue eyes and cocky yet attractive smirk.

_Tris, shut up. This is the guy that bullied you for years._

I attempt to scold myself, though it doesn't succeed in the slightest. I eventually drift off to sleep, my mind clouded with thoughts of Four and algebra.

The next morning I roll out of bed and drag myself downstairs.

"Caleb did you make me cof-" I stop mid-sentence and see Four and his father sat at our breakfast far alongside my father.

Four has an amused look on his face as his eyes scan over me. I become aware of the fact I'm still wearing my rather childish pyjamas and my hair is most probably sticking up in all different directions. I feel my face heat up.

"Beatrice why don't you go and get changed and then come and join us?" My father asks awkwardly.

"N-no, that's okay, I'll just um-" I point at the stairs and then hastily run up them, leaving a smirking Four behind me.

_Why would you care what he thinks of you? It's not like you need to impress him or anything._

I strip my pyjamas off and hope into a warm inviting shower. When I exit the shower, I wrap my usual fluffy towel round me and walk back to my bedroom when I hear my phone beep.

_Four (1) New Message._

'_Why, didn't you look stunningly attractive in those bunny pyjamas of yours;)?'_

I laugh slightly, my face flushing again.

'_Shut up;).' _I reply.

I bite my lip slightly and smile to myself.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, another mediocre chapter. The party chapter will [hopefully] be up tomorrow yipeeeee. A huge thank you to all my reviewers, almost 200 reviews oh my holy jesus that's epic. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited too! I love you guys awh. THANK YOU FOR READING DARLINGS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: 200 reviews wow! AND HERE IS PART ONE OF THE PARTY YAY. I really hope you like it! I had my friends sixteenth birthday party today (happy birthday kate wahey) and an open evening at a sixth form so this is kinda rushed, but I hope you enjoy it anyway my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Four is not mine, Nor is Tris, Nor is Uriah etc. You get the gist right?**

_Tris POV._

I spend the rest of the day finishing homework, rejecting Christina's requests to do my hair for the party tonight and texting Four.

The past two days or so, I've seen Four in an entirely new light. He's actually a rather funny and genuine guy, not at all the monster I've pinned him as the past few years.

As the day begins to become evening, I grab the outfit Christina put together for me out of my closet and pull it on. I smile and huff contently when I check my outfit in the mirror.

I eventually sit down at my vanity and look at my reflection. If Christina was here, she'd be able to make me look like I'd just stepped out of a salon ready for a photo-shoot in Hollywood; however, I'm not prepared to put up with Christina attacking my face and hair for an hour, so I'm stuck doing it myself.

I plug in my tatty, almost-broke straighteners and begin to lug my brush through my knotted, untameable hair. I wince in pain as the brush gets caught on a knot of hair. I gently tease my hair free of the infernal knot and continue the impossible task of de-tangling my hair.

I eventually manage to tame my hair, despite my constant doubts and worries that I'll end up going to the party looking like id been dragged through a hedge beforehand. I run the scorching hot straighteners over strands of my hair, making my curls slowly disappear.

After the tedious task of perfecting my hair is over, I move onto makeup. I wear my usual amount of makeup, but add a bit more colour to it. When finished, I peer into my full length mirror and grin.

_Wow, I actually look half decent for once._

I grab a metallic silver purse and shove some essentials inside before wandering downstairs, trying my hardest not to kill myself as the wedges that sat on my feet make me wobble.

I hear Christina slamming her horn outside my house and quickly shout a loud "GOODBYE!" to everyone in the house before hobbling as quickly as possible out of the house and into Christina's car.

"Oh my God Tris you look stunning!" Christina squeals.

"Don't act so surprised." I tease, grinning slightly, clicking my seatbelt into place.

"Tonight's gonna be a blast!" She yells, whooping loudly, starting the car and driving down the street to Uriah's house.

Loud music and lights pour out of Uriah's massive house. Cars are parked in the driveway and on the street around it. I climb out of the car and Christina quickly links my arm childishly and drags me inside.

We open the door without knocking and are immediately shoved into a wall due to the place being so packed. It's a good job I'm not claustrophobic. I shove my way past the endless amount of people to see Uriah, Will, Four and Zeke crowded around a pool table.

"Tris!" Uriah yells and envelops me into a hug as Will does the same to Christina.

"Let me get you ladies a drink." Uriah beams, clearly already tipsy. I walk over to Four and he smirks cheekily at me.

"I see you've upgraded from your bunny pyjamas." He gestures to my outfit, laughing as I thump him on the arm playfully.

"Screw you." I laugh slightly. "What were you even doing at mine?" I ask.

He shrugs. "My dad needed to give your dad some paperwork or whatever and he forced me to come along."

I nod slightly before I'm grabbed on the arm by a cheering Marlene and dragged away. I shoot for an apologetic look and he smiles and shrugs. I take a red silo cup off Uriah and begin to sip at it. Alcohol isn't really for me.

"I think we should play a game of Truth or Dare don't you think?" Christina shouts, earning agreeing cheers.

Zeke, Uriah, Four, Will, Marlene, Chris and I all sit down in a circle in the living room. I sit beside Four and shuffle uncomfortably. Truth or Dare is most probably my least favourite game of all time. Telling people everything about you and doing stuff to humiliate yourself doesn't appeal to me for some unknown reason.

"Let's go over the rules!" Zeke begins. "If you don't do a dare or answer a truth, you lose one item of clothing, shoes and socks don't count."

We all nod in approval and understanding and begin the game. Within twenty minutes, the majority of us have shed about three items of clothing, except me. I attempt to answer truths vaguely and choose dares less frequently, resulting in me keeping a lot of my clothes, only losing my jacket when I was asked who the hottest guy in the circle was.

_Four, of course. But I wasn't going to be telling any of them that._

Christina's eyes scan evilly over us all, deciding her next victim. Her gaze eventually settles on me. I gulp, knowing she's going to make me do something wildly inappropriate or ask me something unanswerable.

"Tris, truth or dare?" She smirks at me.

I fiddle with my blazer that rests in my lap and bite my lip slightly.

"Urm, d-dare." I mumble.

"I dare you to make out with Four." She grins, causing a very drunk and almost naked Marlene to let out a very high pitched giggle.

I glare at Christina. As I grab the end of my top, preparing to take it off and forfeit the dare, Four leans in. For a moment I just stare at him, edging slowly towards me. I make no attempt to move or pull away. My eyes scan over his features and then I realise his face is incredibly close to mine. I come to my senses and quickly turn my head away from his slightly, shuffling backwards. His cheeks turn a dark red and he awkwardly leans back.

_Oh God. Four was going to kiss me. _

_And I almost let him._

**Author's Note: FOURTRIS IS DEVELOPING. ARE YOU HAPPY?! ARE YOU?! YAY. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or even just viewed! I should hopefully upload again tomorrow! Please review, means the world! THANKS FOR READING MY PRECIOUS. **

**OH OH OH GUYS. NEXT CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 15 AND 16 IN FOUR'S POV WAHEY.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This is the party scene in Four's POV. I'm sorry if it's not very good but I had a two hour drama rehearsal after school and lots of homework to do, as well as feeling ill so my heads all over the place right now. I really do hope you enjoy though, I like writing in Four's POV. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed; except Izzy, Izzy you suck;-).**

**5 DAYS UNTIL ALLEGIANT GUYS WHAT WHAT WHAT HOW EXCITING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this, damn.**

_Four POV._

I hear Zeke loudly beeping his horn outside my house. I curse under my breath, knowing that my father will go completely mad at me if he carries on hearing the continuous racket.

I seize my jacket off the counter top and quickly go to head out the door when my father grips my arm, causing me to wince due to the fresh scars he's recently wielded onto my skin.

"Tobias." He growls. "I want you back by eleven, no later, understand me?" He orders, not loosening his harsh grip on my arm.

I nod quickly and yank my arm away, quickly pulling my jacket on and rushing out the door. I hop into Zeke's car and run my fingers through my hair and exhale with relief, glad to be away from Marcus for a while.

"You took your time didn't you?" Zeke laughs slightly, turning up the volume on the already booming radio. I laugh slightly and relax.

I feel a vibrating in my pocket and pull out my phone, opening a new text from Tris. I laugh slightly to myself at her witty sarcasm. Zeke looks pointedly at me.

"Who're you texting?" He asks, smirking slightly.

I shove my phone back into my pocket and shrug casually. "Nobody interesting."

That's a lie of course. Tris is interesting, as well as funny, nice, kind and so many more things, not the annoying scrawny girl I've bullied for the past few years. Due to my mind being so consumed with thoughts of Tris, I don't realise we've arrived at Zeke's until I feel a harsh thump on my arm.

"Ow." I mutter, rubbing my arm.

"Stop daydreaming and get out of the car." Zeke laughs, climbing out the car. I follow him out of the car and into his house where I see Uriah setting out drinks on the breakfast bar in the kitchen, ready for tonight's party.

Uriah and I exchange friendly nods and hello's and I help him set everything up while Zeke goes upstairs to get changed.

"What's going on with you and Tris?" Uriah says abruptly as I stack out red silo cups.

I snap my head up to look at him, confused. "W-what?" I stutter, not entirely sure why I'm stuttering.

"Oh c'mon Four. You've bullied Tris for what? Seven or eight years? Then all of a sudden you just decide to start being nice to her and defending her? What's in it for you? Are you sleeping with her or something?"

I snort loudly and scoff. "No! Tris isn't that kind of girl." I shake my head.

"True-" Uriah begins. "-but she's also not the kind of girl who'd just forgive someone like _you._" Uriah finishes, his eyes full of accusation.

I roll my eyes and turn to look at him straight on, squaring up to him slightly.

"I'm not trying to hurt Tris, I swear to God." I say.

Uriah looks at me for a moment before his glare softens.

"Fine, but if you do _anything _to hurt her ever again, I'll kill you." He mumbles before walking off into a different room, grabbing his iPod off the side before leaving.

I sigh to myself. I'm not sure why I've randomly taken a sudden liking to Tris after all these years, but all I know is I want to be around her. I want to talk to her and protect her, see her smile and-

_Woah Tobias, Shut up._

I rub my face slightly before going off upstairs to find Zeke, anything to distract me from the unusual thoughts invading my head.

An hour or so later, the house is packed with people. I lean against the pool table, watching Uriah and Will contend in a very boring game. I scan my eyes over the sea of people, hoping to catch a glance of Tris.

"Tris!" I hear Uriah yell. I immediately snap my head in the direction he's looking at. Uriah and Tris embrace in a tight hug and I feel a wave of jealousy flow through me.

_I am not jealous. _

I attempt to convince myself, failing miserably.

Tris wanders over to me and I smirk at her. I scan my eyes over her outfit. "I see you've upgraded from your bunny pyjamas" I point at her outfit and she thumps me on my arm. I feel a stinging pain shoot up my arm from where she unknowingly hit my scars, but I attempt to hide the pain.

"Screw you." She laughs. "What were you even doing at mine?"

I shrug. "My dad needed to give your dad some paperwork or whatever and he forced me to come along." I explain.

She nods. Marlene then seizes Tris' arm and drags her away from me. She looks at me sadly and I smile and shrug, my eyes still following her.

"I think we should play a game of Truth or Dare don't you think?" Christina asks, causing everyone except Tris and I to cheer.

Seven of us gather in Zeke and Uriah's living room and all sit in a circle. I make sure I sit next to Tris.

"Let's go over the rules! If you don't do a dare or answer a truth, you lose one item of clothing, shoes and socks don't count." Zeke tells us, taking a swig of cheap beer after explaining.

We all nod and begin the game. I lose my jacket and my tie within the first twenty minutes of the game. The majority of the group lose almost all their clothing except Tris and I.

Christina's gaze hovers on each person sat in the circle before it fully focuses on Tris.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Christina smirks.

She fiddles awkwardly with her blazer that sits in her lap. Adorable.

"Urm, d-dare." She mumbles quietly.

"I dare you to make out with Four." Marlene squeals annoyingly as my eyes widen slightly. I scan my eyes over Tris who I can tell is still slightly in a state of shock.

I find myself realising that I actually _want _to kiss Tris, and no matter how much I scold myself, that feeling isn't going away. I take a deep breath and lean in slightly. As I do, she grabs the edge of her top. Unsure of whether she's going to forfeit the dare or not, I stay still slightly.

She turns her gaze to me, not removing her top. I take this as a good sign. I lean closer slightly, hearing Christina and Marlene giggling quietly in the background. Tris' eyes scan over my face, but just as our faces become incredibly close, she turns away from me.

My face burns a bright red. _Damn._

_I almost kissed Tris._

**Author's Note: There you have it! I'm happy with the pace this fanfiction is going, I mean we're on chapter 17 and Four has only just realised his feelings for Tris, so I guess that's a good speed right? Anyway, FOURTRIS IS FORMING MY LOVELIES. I hope to update tomorrow, I should do, but if I don't sorry! Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed, viewed or reviewed this story, you are epic. Please keep the reviews coming though! THANKS FOR READING DEARIES KISSES FOR YOU.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Another chapter wahey! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You're going to see both Tris' and Four's personalities develop from here on forwards, so enjoy that! This isn't too much of an exciting chapter in my opinion, but you guys might think it is but idk, I hope you enjoy it anyway hehe!:-) **

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic or Divergent itself. **

_Tris POV._

I awkwardly shuffle in my seat, ensuring to keep my eyes anywhere but on Four.

Christina lets out a long, low whistle. "Well, that was awkward." She says, making things one hundred more times awkward than they currently are.

Shooting her a malicious look, I pull my blazer back on and gather my things up, standing up quickly.

"I don't want to play anymore." I mumble, walking out of the room, leaving my friends to murmur to each other about what just happened.

"Me neither." I hear Four say just as I walk out the room. I speed up slightly hoping that he doesn't try and follow me. I push past numerous people, mumbling "Excuse me" continuous time, shoving them when they refuse to move.

_Four was going to kiss me. He wanted to kiss me. I almost let him kiss me. Why didn't I let him kiss me?_

I walk upstairs to Uriah's room where Christina left her jacket and our bags. I rummage through her bag and pull out her car keys, knowing she'll probably sleep here tonight so she won't mind me using her car to get home.

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder, preparing to walk out the room when I hear Four call my name.

"Tris?" He calls out again. _Shit. _I look around the room frantically for a place to hide, really not wanting to talk to Four about the situation that had just occurred downstairs.

I hear his footsteps on the landing outside Uriah's room get louder, meaning he's most probably heading towards here. I quickly grab my things and dart to Uriah's tiny closet and squeeze inside. Don't ever say being small doesn't come in handy.

I hear the door creak open and Four let out a breathy sigh of annoyance.

"Dude what the hell was that?" I hear another voice speak out, probably Zeke.

"I don't know Zeke." Four replies, making it clear the other voice belongs to Zeke.

"You were going to _kiss _her!" Zeke hisses slightly. "You hate her, what the hell dude seriously?!" I purse my lips slightly. I lean forwards and push the wardrobe door slightly so I can see what's going on, still without being noticed.

_This is ridiculous. I'm a sixteen year old girl hiding in a closet spying on two boys._

I huff in frustration when Four's head snaps in the direction of the wardrobe. I obviously sighed a little too loudly. I hold my breath, praying he doesn't come over here because this would be extremely difficult to explain what I'm doing hiding in a closet.

Four shakes his head slightly then turns his attention back to Zeke. "I don't _hate _her Zeke. She's actually kinda cool." Four smiles slightly. I feel myself blushing.

Zeke narrows his eyebrows at Four. "Are you into her something?" Zeke asks, his eyes widening when Four stays silent. "You _are _into her aren't you!"

"No! Wait, y-yes, wait, I DON'T KNOW!" Four huffs, standing up then pacing slightly.

My heart begins to hammer so loudly I'm scared that they'll hear it. He _likes _me?

"I mean, I've never actually hated her, I just convinced myself I did." Four continues. "It's not like I'm in love with her or anything, it's just-" He exhales slightly and fails to finish his confession. I bite my lip slightly.

Zeke sighs loudly and rubs his face. "Whatever man, but if you want to keep your… _feelings _for her a secret, don't try and kiss her in public again." Zeke waves his hand as dismissal and attempts to walk out of the room but Four seizes his arm.

"No wait, tell me what I should do!" Four pleads slightly. Zeke shrugs his arm away and rests a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry mate, you're on your own for this one." He smiles weakly and leaves the room.

Four sighs and sits down, defeated, on Uriah's bed. I sits there in silence for a moment or two before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone and dialling a number into it.

He brings his phone to his ear and as he does, my ringtone starts playing loudly.

_Shit._

Four's head snaps towards the wardrobe and he peers curiously at it. I scramble around in the dark for my phone, desperate to shut it up. I hear Four's footsteps draw nearer and nearer to the wardrobe and I start to panic.

Just as I manage to find my phone and quickly click the decline button, I know it's too late. The wardrobe door swings open and Four's eyes widen slightly as he look down at me, shock plastered on his face. I let out a nervous laugh.

"H-hi." I stutter slightly.

"Tris, why are you in the wardrobe?"

**Author's Note: AND THERE YOU HAVE IT MY DEARS. Four admitting his attraction to Tris! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with the next chapter so I'm not sure when I'll next be updating, but hopefully it'll be tomorrow! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, viewed, followed or favourited my story, it honestly means the world! Please keep reviewing because reviews make me smile! If you have any questions about the fic or whatever, PM me because I've already had a few people ask me questions about it but yeah, anyway. **

**If you want me to check out one of your stories, please leave a nice review and then ask me to look because I'd be more than willing to if you ask!**

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING DARLINGS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I had a full on mental breakdown trying to write this chapter Jesus Christ. I really hope you enjoy it, it's taken me about two hours to write. A HUGE thanks to MissStilinskiHerondale for helping me, love you izzy (even though you hardly helped me and just told me to blow everyone up.) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and well, THIS IS AN EXCITING CHAPTER sort of… Enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, I am Maddie and I own nothing except the plot of this fanfiction, sigh.**

_Tris POV._

"_Tris what are you doing in the wardrobe?"_

I blush madly and swallow dryly, my mind frantically searching for a legitimate excuse.

"I, er- I" I stutter lamely, failing to come up with a logical explanation. Four raises an eyebrow at me slightly, then a sudden look of realization flashes onto his face.

"You didn't- You didn't hear my conversation with Zeke did you?" He asks, his eyes wide. He chews on his lip slightly. God that's adorable.

I tuck my legs into my chest, beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic in the tiny wardrobe. "Parts of it." I mumble, flipping my phone over and over in my palm, not meeting Four's eyes. "Could I get out of here now please?" I squeak slightly.

Four nods quickly and steps out of the way, offering me a hand to help me get out. I ignore his hand and heave myself out, almost falling flat on my face. I manage to steady myself and straighten myself out.

"Well." I say cheerily, like nothing happened. "I better be going, see you later!" I attempt to push past him and out the room but he steps in front of me.

"Did you hear what I said Tris?" He asks sternly, locking his eyes on mine. I stare at him for a moment before sighing and nodding, looking at the floor.

Four mimics my sigh and rubs his face. "God you probably think I'm such an idiot." He groans, walking over to Uriah's bed and sitting on it, his head in his hands.

I bite my lip awkwardly and hesitate slightly before going to sit down beside him. I gently place a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"I already thought you were an idiot before you said that." I tease slightly. He lets out a strangled laugh and removes his hands from his face.

He looks up at me slightly and his gaze settles on me.

I smile slightly and tilt my head. "What?" I ask, removing my hand from his shoulder.

He shakes his head slightly but continues to look at me. "Nothing, I just, I can't believe that even after all these years of me tormenting you, you're still willing to forgive me".

I laugh slightly, my chest contracting slightly at his words. "I don't see any point in holding a grudge, I mean-"

I'm cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I freeze for a moment, my brain processing what's happening.

_He's kissing you, idiot. Now kiss him back before he pulls away._

My hand quickly comes up to the side of his face and I begin to hesitantly kiss him back. My heart begins to hammer in my chest as I slowly relax into the kiss.

_I am kissing Four. _

I slip my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, letting my instincts take over. He pulls me onto his lap slightly and I gladly oblige. We kiss for god knows how long when I feel his tongue gently trail over my bottom lip, bringing me back to reality.

I pull away slightly and murmur his name quietly, his real name.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, his hands still clutched at my waist. I shake my head slightly, my own hands still draped over his shoulders.

"Don't be sorry." I mumble, feeling my cheeks heat up. I'm not used to being this close with someone, and to be quite honest it's scaring the hell out of me.

"Do you, erm, want to- erm, never mind." He mumbles. I smirk slightly at his unfamiliar nervousness, I'm used to the cocky, sarcastic Four. "Do I want to what?" I ask.

He hooks his finger under my chin slightly and tilts my head up, tearing my gaze away from my hand fiddling with the ends of his hair and moving it to his eyes.

"Do you maybe want to go out sometime? Like, a date or something?" He asks, trying to keep his strong demeanour, but failing slightly.

I bite my lip slightly and begin to overthink the question, like I usually do.

_What if this is some kind of joke? What if we walk out of this room and everyone's standing there, laughing at me? _

My eyes quickly dart over Four and I smile slightly.

_You like him, give him a chance._

"Yes." I grin. "I'd like that Four."

"Do me a favour?" Four begins. I look at him questioningly. "Don't call me Four." Fou- Tobias requests.

I nod slightly and smile. He loosens his grip on me. "We should go back downstairs, people are going to wonder where we are."

I remove me arms from around his neck and nod in agreement, climbing off his lap and off the bed. I gather up my things and follow Tobias out of the room to see a very drunk Uriah singing on the landing.

"Uriah? You okay there buddy?" Tobias asks.

"Tris!" Uriah slurs, stumbling over to me. "You look beaaaaautiful tonight." He murmurs, his breath infused with the pungent smell of alcohol.

"Uriah you're drunk, maybe you should just go to bed?" I tell him as he leans on me slightly, his face close to my ear.

"Only if you come with me." He slurs. Uriah then smashes his lips against mine, well half of mine and begins to drunkly kiss me.

_Wow, I've been kissed more tonight than I have in my entire life._

I squeal in disgust and attempt to shove him off me. I see Tobias grab Uriah's shoulder, yank him backwards and punch him right in the face. I gasp slightly as Uriah groans and slumps to the floor.

Tobias huffs and lifts an unconscious Uriah off the floor and chucks him over his shoulder. He turns around to face me as I wipe Uriah's spit off my face. _Gross._

"I guess I better take him to Zeke to sort out." Tobias sighs, gesturing to a mumbling Uriah. I nod and smile slightly.

"I'll call you." He grins before turning around and carrying Uriah to Zeke's room.

I smile slightly to myself and bite my lip.

_I kissed Tobias and I have a date with him. Oh my God._

**Author's Note: THEY KISSED ASDFGHJKL. I hope it was satisfactory enough for you, considering I had such a hard time writing it, like full on mental breakdown hard time. There will be more kissing so if you're not too happy with this, don't leave a mean review ok because they make me sad. FUTURE KISSING SCENES WILL BE BETTER (hopefully). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and all that other nice shiz. Please continue reviewing, honestly makes my day! **

**Not sure if I will definitely update tomorrow, depending on what time I get home so expect an update either tomorrow or Monday (GMT time) evening. Yeaaaaah. THANKS FOR READING THOUGH YOU ADORABLE SOULS AWH.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I UPDATED ARE YOU HAPPY MY DEARS?! I honestly didn't think I was going to update tonight but I've found time hurray! I just want to say that the reviews I've had from the last chapter were honestly some of the nicest reviews I've ever read oh my god, how adorable are you guys honestly?! ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TWO DAYS OH MY HOLY JESUS. TWO DAYS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Dammit.**

_Tris POV._

The next morning I wake to a text off voice mail off Christina, ranting drunkenly at me for taking her car without informing her I was doing so, despite the fact I did in fact leave her three text messages, telling her I was actually going to take her car.

I sigh slightly, still on a happiness high from the night before. My smile fails to leave my face all morning, no matter how hard I try to make it disappear.

I'd never considered the possibility for me to ever become with friends with Tobias, let alone romantically involved, but now, the way he looked at me and the way his lips felt on mine is all I can think about.

"Why are you so smiley?" Caleb asks as we sit together for breakfast.

"Oh, no reason." I smile, shoving a spoonful of cornflakes into my grinning mouth.

Caleb looks at me suspiciously before taking a bite of his neatly cut toast. "What happened at the party last night?" He questioned me.

"Oh, nothing really." I murmur, sliding off my stool and putting my bowl into the dishwasher as Caleb mumbles about something under his breath. I hear my phone begin to beep and I fish it out of my pocket.

_Tobias Eaton (1) New Message._

I grin widely and click read, walking out the kitchen as I do so to avoid Caleb's interrogation.

_Meet me at the café in twenty? Not exactly romantic first date material, but I want to see you –T._

I blush slightly and text back a simply reply, rushing upstairs to make myself look presentable.

_Stay calm. Don't freak out. _I continuously tell myself, attempting to calm myself down. My heart begins to hammer as I walk downstairs, pulling my jacket onto my arms.

"See you later, Caleb." I shout, speedily trying to get out the house so he doesn't ask me thousands of questions like earlier. I lock the front door and climb into Christina's car.

I start the car and begin to drive to the café, drumming my fingers nervously on the steering wheel. _It's just a date Tris, calm down._

When I arrive at the café, I see Tobias waiting outside, leaning against the wall. I bite my lip slightly, taking the sight in. God does he look gorgeous. I'm bought out of my daydream by the car behind me angrily slamming his car horn at me impatiently.

I wave my head back apologetically and pull into a free parking space. I begin to take deep breaths and hesitantly climb out. I lock Christina's car and shove the keys into my purse, walking in the direction of Tobias. When I get closer, Tobias looks up and grins at me.

"Hey Tris." He smiles, pulling me into a hug which I immediately accept. I take in his musty scent as he hugs me. He then takes my hand and pulls me inside. He takes me to the same booth we sat in earlier in the week and I sit down opposite him.

We begin to make idle chit chat when the waitress comes over. I scowl slightly. I recognise her from the last time I was here, Tobias gave her his number.

Tobias however, keeps his eyes trained on me, only looking at the waitress to order us both a black coffee, despite her desperate and pointless attempts to flirt with him. I give him a thankful smile and he grins at me, causing my cheeks to heat up.

When the waitress finally concedes her flirting and walks away, Tobias laughs gently.

"What's so funny?" I ask him, leaning forwards slightly.

"The way you were getting all jealous when she came over." He smirks at me.

My cheeks immediately turn red and heat up. "I- I wasn't j-jealous." I stutter, playing with a napkin on the table. Tobias laughs again, Jesus he has a beautiful laugh.

I feel his hand on mine and I freeze for a moment before looking up at him slightly. He just smirks again. "You were totally jealous." He teases. I scoff and roll my eyes, throwing my scrunched up napkin at him with my free hand, not wanting to be rid of the warmth his hand was providing mine.

When the waitress storms back over, she dumps the coffees on the tables and glares at our entwined hands.

"Thank you!" I whine sarcastically, smiling sweetly at her. She mumbles something that sounds like a curse under her breath and storms off to a different table.

We continue our date for another two hours, talking about pointless things, getting to know each other, breaking down the false illusions we had of each other. Whenever we came along the topic of families, Tobias became uncomfortable and awkward, which made me much more curious to find out more about him.

During the middle of our conversation about our favourite foods, my phone begins to ring. I give Tobias a 'one second' look and answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Tris! Where are you?! I need my car!" _I hear Christina screech down the phone, causing me to wince away from the phone slightly.

"Calm down! I'm at the coffee café, walk here and you can have your car back."

"_Fine-" _She huffs. _"I'll be there in five."_

I say goodbye and end the call. I look up at Tobias.

"I guess I better go, Christina will be here soon to get her car." I sigh. I go into my purse and begin to pull out a few dollars when Tobias looks at me in disbelief and reaches over to close my purse.

"I'm paying, my treat." He insists, despite my protests.

We eventually leave the café and walk out to the front. Tobias looks down at me and smiles slightly.

"I had a good time today Tris." He murmurs, his hand reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blush slightly and nod. "Me too." I whisper quietly.

Tobias leans forwards slightly, clearly hesitant whether he should kiss me or not. I cease his doubts by leaning upwards on my tip-toes and adjoining our lips together in a soft kiss. I link my arms around his neck as his hand hovers on my waist.

"_Tris?!" _I hear behind me. Crap.

I break the kiss and turn around slowly. "H-hey Chris." I stutter, giving her a forced smile.

Christina cranes her neck slightly to see who I was kissing and her eyes widen as they settle on Tobias' face.

"Oh my God." She squeals.

_Great._

**Author's Note: THERE YOU HAVE IT! FIRST DATE-kinda. Thanks to all you lovely people who have followed [100 followers!], faved [50 favourites], reviewed [276 reviews oh my god] and viewed [20,000 WHAT]. YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB OH MY LORD I WANT TO MEET YOU ALL AND HUG YOU. Is that creepy? Ok sorry. PLEASE REVIEW. If you want to that is, I'm not gonna force you. THANKS FOR READING DARLINGS.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: 300 reviews oh my holy lord what is this. Okay so it was requested to do the previous chapter in Four's POV so I did hurrah. I was having writers block so I literally walked all the way to the shop in my pyjamas to buy pomegranate seeds [they help me write just so you know] so I could update tonight. Be thankful. Please enjoy!**

**TOMORROW ALLEGIANT WHAT IS AIR HELP OMG FUCK HELP ALLEGIANT WHAT.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, if I did I would have a better laptop that didn't keep freezing god dammit.**

_Four (Tobias) POV._

I wake to the sound of Marcus thumping on my bedroom door, shouting obscenities at me, demanding I wake up. Marcus' rampage's usually put me in a foul mood, but I can't seem to wipe my smile off my face as I recollect the events of the previous night.

It wasn't exactly the ideal way I wanted to tell Tris I liked her, but I guess it will have to do. I'm still wondering why she was in the wardrobe in the first place though.

I roll out of bed and pull on my usual attire and head downstairs, awkwardly fiddling with the end of my sleeves when I see Marcus.

"You were late last night." Marcus snarls at me, causing me to shy away from him slightly.

"My friend was very drunk; I had to take care of him. It won't happen again." I mumble quietly not meeting his eyes as I pour myself a glass of water, my hand shaking slightly.

Marcus walks over a grabs a fistful of my shirt in his palm, causing me to panic slightly.

"You're lucky I have places to be this morning or you would be in serious trouble." He growls slightly before shoving me backwards against the fridge. I cower away pathetically, not even fighting back.

Marcus straightens out his suit and grabs his briefcase off the side. He mumbles a harsh goodbye and leaves, slamming the door behind him so hard; the pictures on the wall shake slightly.

I mentally scold myself for being so cowardly and weak and I shakily take a drink of the water I left on the side. After a moment or so, my mind involuntarily wanders back to Tris. Her face right before I kissed her his etched in my mind; her blonde locks flowing over her shoulders and her eyes looking innocently up at me.

Without thinking, I pull out my phone and begin to type a text.

_To: Tris Prior._

_Meet me at the café in twenty? Not exactly romantic first dare material, but I want to see you –T._

As soon as I hit send I begin to worry. _What if she thinks I'm being clingy? _

Despite my doubts, Tris replies positively and I grin and immediately go searching for my bike keys and jacket. Shortly after finding them, I take a quick glance in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair, attempting to make it sit right.

I quickly make my way to my bike and pull on my helmet, climb onto the bike and begin to drive to the café, my mind still swamped with Tris.

When I arrive, I park my bike and remove my helmet before trekking up to the front of the café, leaning against the wall whilst I wait for Tris. I look at my watch.

_Ten minutes early, someone's eager._

For the next ten minutes or so I aimlessly go on my phone, exchanging a few texts with Zeke about how Uriah is. I snap my head up slightly when I hear the loud beeping of a car horn.

I spot the car Tris left in last night and butterflies immediately swarm my stomach. I lean back, attempting to act casual, still looking at my phone. I see a flicker of blonde in the corner of my eyes and quickly look up to see Tris walking towards me.

I sharply suck in a breath and break out into a grin.

"Hey Tris." I greet her, pulling her into a hug to satisfy my sudden need to be close to her. She greets me back and I grab her hand, pulling her inside the café to the booth we sat in the last time we were here.

We begin to chat but Tris' face randomly falls into a scowl and she scrunches her nose up. I look up to see the waitress I gave my number to last week smiling down at me, leaning over the table, clearly trying to shove her breasts in my face.

I smirk slightly at Tris. _She's Jealous. _I bite my lip slightly, focusing my gaze on Tris, only looking at the waitress to order our coffees. Tris flashes me an appreciative smile and I grin at her.

I laugh quietly as the waitress leaves and Tris narrows her eyebrows at me. "What's so funny?" She asks.

I smirk at her. "The way you were getting all jealous when she came over."

Her cheeks burn a dark shade of red and she begins fiddling with a dirty napkin on the table.

"I- I wasn't j-jealous." She stutters, causing me to laugh again.

I lift my hand up and slowly place it on hers, glad to touch her again. I smirk at her once again. "You were totally jealous." I tease. She scoffs slightly and throws the napkin at me, right on my head. Thankfully, she still keeps her hand on mine.

The waitress brings our coffees and dumps them on the table, staring angrily at our hands.

"Thank you!" Tris says sarcastically, flashing her a sarcastic smile. The waitress begins to swear slightly, causing me to grin once again, it's hard to get a smile off my face when I'm around Tris, no matter how hard I try.

Our date lasts for another couple of hours. We get to know the genuine Tris and Tobias, discarding all previous, inaccurate opinions. Tris frequently attempts to discuss families, a topic I strive to steer clear of.

Just as I begin my speech about how I love cake, Tris' phone starts to ring. She retrieves it out of her pocket and answers it.

Tris proceeds to have a conversation with someone who continuously screeches down the phone at her. I drain the last bit of my coffee when she hangs up the phone.

"I guess I better go." She begins. "Christina will be here soon to get her car." She huffs. I nod slightly and Tris opens her purse, ready to pay. I scoff at her and immediately lean over and snap her purse shut.

"I'm paying, my treat." I tell her, dismissing her arguments.

When we leave the café I lean down and tuck a strand of hair that had fallen forwards back behind her ear. "I had a good time today Tris" I murmur softly.

"Me too" She blushes.

I lean forwards a little bit more, debating whether to kiss her. She dismisses my hesitation and slams her lips against mine. I let my hand travel to her waist as I move my lips in time with hers.

"_Tris?!" _ I hear. Tris pulls away from the kiss and turns round to look at the owner of the voice.

"H-hey Chris." She stutters. I awkwardly shuffle as Christina looks round at me and her eyes widen.

"Oh my God" She squeals.

_Looks like we've got some explaining to do._

**Author's Note: WOOHOO. I genuinely don't know if I am going to update tomorrow due to Allegiant being released. If I get home before my copy of allegiant arrives, I may write, but if it's here I am going to be reading all night, no time for anything else. If not I will update Wednesday evening (GMT) but I don't know, I do want to update tomorrow but I doubt I will, sorry! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed followed etc etc, love you all. Please review! THANKS FOR READING MY PRECIOUS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Was super busy! Have you all got your copies of allegiant hehe?:) NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE, I WONT WRITE ANY IN THE AUTHORS NOTES. Anyway, this is kind of a boring chapter, I'm awfully sorry. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and all that other jazz. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Divergent doesn't belong to me, believe it or not.**

_Tris POV._

Christina continues to gawp at as, causing me to shuffle uncomfortably under her gaze. I feel Tobias' hand grab mine and I entwine our fingers together.

"When did this happen?!" She asks, gesturing at the two of us together. "Last night." I murmur in reply, my eyes focused on the floor.

Christina opens and closes her mouth, resembling a fish, causing a slight smile to appear on my face.

"But you two don't like each other?! Just last week you-" Christina points a freshly manicured finger at Tobias. "-were chucking pasta over her!" She finishes, moving her finger to point at me.

I shrug slightly. "We clearly do like each other Christina; otherwise we wouldn't have been kissing." Tobias says, squeezing my hand slightly. Christina scoffs slightly.

"So, are you and Four, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asks me, narrowing her eyebrows at me. I open my mouth to reply, without actually knowing what to say, causing me to just stand there, my mouth hanging open unattractively. I look up at Tobias and he bites his lip nervously. Cute.

Christina lets out a huffing sound. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." She says, waving her hand as if she was dismissing us. "Look, whatever you decide to do Tris, I'm here for you, but if he hurts you, don't say I didn't warn you. He's trouble Tris and you know it." Christina rambles, clearly not bothered by the fact Tobias is standing right next to me.

Tobias just sighs and releases his hand from mine. "I'll see you later Tris." He bends down slightly and kisses me on the cheek, causing it to heat up as I blush. He turns to Christina, his expression cold. "Christina." He says curtly, nodding his head slightly and walking off in the direction of his bike.

Christina seizes my arm and grips it tightly, literally dragging me to her car. Once inside she turns to look at me. "Explain. Now." She demands.

I sigh and launch into the story of how I ended up in the wardrobe and continued right up until the bit when Uriah slobbered all over my face. Throughout the story she listens attentively, nodding her head or making a sound of understanding at certain points.

When finished, she squeals loudly. "Oh my God Tris. Oh my God. That's so cute!" She claps slightly. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Cute? You didn't seem to find Tob-Four and I cute a minute ago." I ask, cursing myself for slipping up on his name.

"Tob-Four?" She asks suspiciously.

"Yes." I mumbled, plugging my seatbelt into the clasp, hoping she wouldn't ask about his name again.

Christina sighs and begins to drive me home, talking about how she woke up this morning in bed with Will and how it was the best moment of her life. I sigh inwardly and tune out, staring out the window, Tobias clouding my thoughts.

When I arrive home, I say a quick goodbye to Christina before darting into the house. I grin to myself as I walk upstairs. I gently trace my fingers over my recently kissed lips, missing the warmth his lips provided. I collapse on my bed, still smiling like an idiot.

I hear a knock on my door and look up to see Caleb's head sticking round the door. "Hey Caleb." I sigh, sitting up, hugging my legs to my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

"Where've you been Tris?" He asks, sitting on the end on my bed. I sigh. I swear to God he acts more like an interrogator than my brother. "I've been out Caleb, I don't need to tell you where I am every second of the day."

"You're my baby sister, Tris. I don't want anything to happen to you." He says.

"I'm not a baby anymore Caleb! You wanna know where I was? I was with Four, happy now?!" I yell much more harshly than I intended to.

Caleb's eyes widen slightly. "_Four?_" He spits. "Tris you know what he's like! I can't have you hanging around with him! You won't hang out with him Tris, i- I, I forbid you!" He babbles, standing up and pointing aggressively at me.

I scoff and laugh slightly. "Oh, you _forbid _me do you?! Who are you, my mother?" I ask. I roll my eyes and grab my recently shed jacket off my chair and pulling it back on. I walk out my room and begin storming down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Caleb shouts after me. "Out! Not that it's any of your business!" I yell back, furiously slamming the front door behind me.

I sigh loudly and begin to aimlessly walk down the street, kicking stones along the path.

_How dare Caleb talk to me like that. Who does he think he is decided who I can and can't hang out with._

I clench my fists tightly together as I think about my spat with Caleb. We rarely ever have shouting matches with each other, but when we do, they last for days.

Not entirely sure where I'm going, I realise I need to find somewhere to go, pointlessly walking down the street isn't going to do me much good. I huff and retrieve my cell out my pocket, punching in a number and pressing call.

"_Hello?" _The receiver speaks.

"Tobias, can I come over?"

**Author's Note: There you go! Right, sorry about the length of this chapter but I just sorta wrote with no clue what I was doing oops. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Off to watch Ravenswood now ah. THANKS TO YOU REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS ETC. Please review? It'd mean the world! THANKS FOR READING INITIATES. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: HOLA. Sorry about not updating yesterday, I had a sixth form open evening yay-.- ANYWAY YES. Thanks to all my reviewers, followers etc you know how much I love you. BY THE WAY. The user that wanted my help on uploading a fanfic, PM me off your account and I'll give you instructions! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. But guess what I do own? A HARDBACK COPY OF ALLEGIANT OH YES OH YES MMHMMHMHM.**

_Tris POV._

"_Tobias, can I come over?"_

The line goes silent for a moment and I bite my lip slightly, clutching the phone to my ear. I begin to panic.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he says no? God I feel like such an idiot!_

"Sure." I hear him reply, causing me to sigh with relief. I thank him and end the call, walking along the familiar route to his house.

I question myself why I chose to call Tobias. Usually when I'm upset, I ring Christina or Marlene and they do a perfectly good job of cheering me up. But today? I want Tobias.

_Oh God. I'm becoming one of those clingy girls._

I shake the thought from my head when I hear my phone ring. Caleb's number is on the screen. I huff loudly and decline it.

I ignore the constant and numerous calls from Caleb, eventually turning my phone off and shoving it deep into my pocket, not wanting to talk to him. I fiddle with the ends of my sleeves slightly, a wave of nausea washing over me due to nerves.

I'm not entirely sure why I'm so nervous going to Tobias' house, I've been there before. Despite my confusion, the nerves still take over me. When I arrive, I hesitantly bring up my hand and rap my knuckles on the door.

The door swings open and a shirtless Tobias stands at the door. My eyes quickly scan over his chest and I blush furiously. I notice some red welted marks on his sides, looking as if they continue onto his back, but I ignore them, too distracted by his abs. I attempt to drag my eyes away but fail miserably. I hear Tobias chuckle slightly and he pulls on his shirt that was previously slung over his shoulder.

"H-hi." I mumble, still feeling pretty flustered.

Tobias grins at me and grabs my wrist, pulling me inside.

"You sure you don't mind me being here?" I ask. "I had an argument with my brother and you were the first person I thought to go to." I tell him, wandering after him as he walks to his pristine kitchen.

"Course I don't mind Tris." He replies, like what I said was stupid. "You can't stay long though; my dad will be home soon and, well…" He trails off. I raise an eyebrow at him but decide not to question him further.

He offers me a drink which a politely decline. He gets himself a bottle of water before requesting I follow him upstairs. I quickly follow him up the stairs and into a room, which I presume is his bedroom.

I look around and notice a pristine blue glass ornament on his desk and immediately begin to admire it, before looking around at the rest of his incredibly tidy room, making mine seem rather like a pig sty.

"So what happened between you and Caleb?" He asks, sitting down on his bed. I sigh slightly and wander to his door, leaning against it. I proceed to tell him about my encounter with Caleb, going off on a tangent half way through about how everyone treats me like a child. Once finished, Tobias inhales through his teeth slightly.

"Guess he won't be too pleased when he finds out we're _dating _then will he?" Tobias laughs slightly, then his smile dropping when he realises what he's said.

We'd yet to discuss what the two of us actually were.

"Technically- we're not actually dating, just because we kissed a couple of times." I tell him, smirking slightly to put him at ease.

"Oh really?" He returns a smirk.

I nod. "You have to actually ask me, not just assume." I tease. Tobias laughs softly before climbing off his bed and walking over to me. He gently rests one hand on my waist and one on the side of my neck slightly, backing me up against the door.

He drags his thumb along my cheekbone slightly; I shiver at his touch. "Tris-" He begins, leaning down to rest his forehead against mine. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

I feel as if my insides have melted. _Oh my lord. _I warn myself to play it cool, not wanting to seem too desperate.

I shrug slightly. "Hm, I'll think about it." I smirk, resting my hands on his hips loosely. He pouts at me slightly and I bite my lip. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He grins, leaning in and kissing me.

I smile slightly against his soft lips, moving mine in time with his. I push him backwards slightly, away from the door. We stumble around, not wanting to let go of each other. I feel the bed hit the back of my knees as I sit down on the bed, Tobias joining me.

I lie down and gently push my fingers under the hem of his shirt. My heart hammers so loudly I'm surprised he can't hear it. I hear him let out a content sigh and I push my hands up a little further. His lips leave mine and connect with my neck.

"Tobias?!" I hear a male voice shout from downstairs.

Tobias immediately sits up, his eyes wide and clouded with fear, he climbs off me and gets off the bed and begins to pace.

"_Shit."_ He mumbles. _"My dad's home."_

**Author's Note: I hate this chapter. I really struggle writing intimate scenes ugh. OHWELL. This was pretty predictable so sorry if you didn't like this chapter! Anyway, please review? I LOVE YOU GUYS. Anyway, I will probably update tomorrow if I have got time, but I'm slammed with half term homework so idk, anyway. THANKS FOR READING BEAUTIFULS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: You should be so happy right now guys. Literally I have spent all day doing citizenship work and I didn't think I'd get to update, but instead of reading allegiant when I finished, I came on my laptop and wrote a chapter for you, woo. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers etc etc. **

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH BELIEVE IT OR NOT.**

_Tris POV._

I narrow my eyes slightly at Tobias as he begins to breathe much faster than usual. "Tris you need to leave, like now." He whispers.

"_Tobias get down here right now!" _Tobias' father speaks out again, Tobias flinching slightly at the sound.

I stand up and walk over to him, gently resting a hand on his arm. "I don't understand, your dad won't be that mad that you invited me in here will he? I mean he's met me befo-" I begin, but am cut off.

"Tris you don't understand!" He growls harshly, slapping a hand to his head in frustration, shrugging away my comforting hand. I back away slightly, awkwardly look down at the floor, biting my lip slightly. His little outburst and tone reminded me of the tone he'd get just before he'd punch me at school when I got in his way.

Tobias seemed to notice this, and guilt immediately washed over his face. "Tris, I'm sorry, i-I wasn't-" He began, walking over to me. I smile weakly at him, attempting to seem unbothered by what happened. He sighs, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"You don't know what my dad is like Tris." He whispers into my hair, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I do, I have met him, remember? He seemed lovely." I argue, gently rubbing my hand up in slow circles on his back in attempt to soothe him.

"No, you don't know what he's _really _like." He replies, his voice weak with fear. I pull away from the hug slightly and narrow my eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?" I ask him. He turns his head away from me slightly, ignoring my question.

"Tobias, _please, _tell me what's going on." Tobias sighs and locks his eyes on mine for a moment, seeming to be contemplating whether to trust me or not. I do my best to reassure him that I'm trustworthy, and it seems to work. He hesitantly grabs the hem of his shirt and begins to pull it off.

I step back in surprise, causing him to laugh lightly. "We don't have long, just look and you need to leave." He tells me. I raise an eyebrow. "Look at what? Your abs? Because they really doesn't answer my que-" before I can finish, he turns around.

I stare at his back, long ugly scars scrawled across it in numerous directions. I step forwards to examine them closer. I hold my gasp in, not wanting to condescend him and make him feel worse. I slowly lift my fingers and trace them over the deep welts. "_He _does this to you?" I spit the words out, like they're poison in my mouth. He nods slowly, flinching slightly as I touch them.

"_Tobias you have two minutes to get down here or I'm coming up there!" _I hear Marcus yell, anger rising in his voice. Tobias quickly spins around to face me again, pulling on his shirt.

"You really need to go Tris." He mumbles, ushering me towards his bedroom window. "You want me to go out the window?!" I practically yell in disbelief, causing him to slap a hand over my mouth to shut me up. He shushes me. "Unless you have a better idea?" He asks quietly.

I sigh slightly and look out the window, it's quite high, but there's a tree that I could definitely be able to climb down.

"Tobias?" I murmur slightly, turning my head back towards his. "Hm?" He replies, glancing back at the door out of worry. I grab his chin and turn it so he's facing me.

"Don't let him do this to you. Fight back." I whisper slightly. His bottom lip quivers slightly and he shakes his head as I drop my hand from his face. "I- I can't." He replies. "You can." I assure him, leaning in quickly to give him a slow lingering kiss.

I feel drops of water slide onto my lips as I kiss him. _He's crying. _I pull away and give him an encouraging smile and gently wipe the tears from his face using my thumb. It's so strange seeing him so vulnerable and scared, after it being the other way around for so many years.

"Thank you for trusting me." I tell him. He smiles. "Thanks for not looking at me like I'm some sort of kicked puppy." He whispers in reply, resting his forehead against mine. I smile and lean in to kiss him again when I hear a loud cough, that didn't come from Tobias.

_Shit._

I quickly move my face away from Tobias' and look to the doorway where Marcus stands, clutching a belt in his hand. I feel Tobias clutch my hand tightly, so tight I fear he might cut off my circulation.

"You didn't tell me we had guests." Marcus snarls at Tobias, clearly trying to dissuade himself from using the belt that sits in his hands.

"I'm awfully sorry for intruding Mr Eaton, I got into an argument with my brother and hoped your son would be able to cheer me up." I speak out, trying my hardest to keep my tone polite and note stand up and punch the guy's lights out.

Marcus takes a step forwards which causes Tobias to let out a slight whimper, something I never thought I'd hear come out of his mouth. Marcus glares at his mess of a son and then looks at me and attempts a smile, however it ends up looking more like a grimace.

"Well Beatrice, if you'd be so kind as to leave, I need to have a… _word _with Tobias, alone." He begins. "Oh and please, feel free to use the door." He gestures to me, one leg hanging out the window.

I bite my lip slightly and nod. I heave myself inside and look at Tobias. "I'll see you soon." I tell him and mouth 'Be brave' before turning around, giving a sarcastic smile to his father and walking out, with one last glance at Tobias.

I begin to walk downstairs and to the front door of his house when I hear Tobias yelp in pain. I clutch my fists together, knowing that if I go back up I'd probably end up making it worse for him. As much as it pains me to do so, I ignore his yells and walk out the door, closing it behind me.

I begin to sprint home, wanting to be as far away from Marcus as possible. I'm beginning to understand why Tobias acted as he did towards me for so long. The only male influence in his life acted that way towards him and he obviously rubbed off on him.

Tobias is different though, I know he is. Maybe I didn't realise he was until recently, but the way he cowered in the corner today made me realise he's just as insecure and scared as I am.

I arrive home and slam the door behind me, storming upstairs and collapsing on my bed, trying not to let the negative thoughts consume me.

**Author's Note: There we go! Hope you liked it ehe. It's longer than most of my other chapters but yeah. Please review?:3 I may update tomorrow, we'll just have to wait and see! Thanks to you all, you guys are fabulous ok. I love you all. THANKS FOR READING MY BEAUTIFULS.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I finished Allegiant today. I AM NOT OKAY. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, but maybe if I did I would be kinder than Veronica and not do what she did in the final book god dammit.**

_Tris POV._

The following morning I wake up early, leaving the house a good half an hour before Caleb due to still not being on speaking terms with him. I scoff down my breakfast as quick as possible and leave the house, shoving my headphones in my ears and my phone in my hoodie pocket.

I walk down my street, the chilly morning air making me shiver and wrap my arms around myself. I think about the previous night and what I discovered. Tobias' yelps of pain replay continuously in my head, making me feel nauseated.

I should have stayed. I should have help.

I arrive at school a tad early, meaning I have some free time. I wander into the girl's bathroom to sort out my now wind swept hair. I run my finger through my straggly hair when one of the cubicle doors open.

Lauren stands there, her eyes wide in realization for a moment before narrowing into a glare. I swallow dryly and ignore her, quickly gathering up my things so I can make a hasty exit. I sling my bag over my shoulder and attempt to leave when she grabs my arm.

I panic and flick my head quickly in her direction. I thought this had stopped. Lauren doesn't loosen her grip on my arm.

"I don't know why Tobias is being all nice to you all of a sudden-" She begins, taking a step closer, releasing my arm. "But believe me, soon he'll get bored and drop you, and then we can go back to how things were before." She smiles a twisted smile and brings her fist back, ready to punch me.

Without thinking, I lurch forward and seize her arm, bending it backwards, causing her to cry out in pain. I begin to act on my instincts, quickly jerking my knee up into her stomach and then I collide my fist with her face. Lauren drops to the floor and I attempt to slow my breathing down.

"Stay away from me, got it?" I spit with a sudden burst of confidence. Lauren looks up and me and nods. Blood trickles down her chin from her now split and bruised lip. I don't want to stoop to her level again, so for her and my sake, I hope she does.

I quickly turn on my heel and head straight out of the bathroom, hearing the bell ring for my first class. I speed walk down the hall to my class and take a seat in the corner of the room. I look at my bruised knuckles and wince slightly.

The class passes quickly, I listen to Miss Wu rant about how great Shakespeare was and how his plays changed literature. _Boring._

When I hear the familiar ringing of the bell I exit class. As I make my way to my French class, I spot Tobias' by his locker, retrieving some books. I wander over to him and touch his shoulder lightly, however he jumps at my touch and spins around.

"Hey, it's just me." I give him a reassuring smile. He doesn't return my smile, just mumbles an almost inaudible greeting and turns his focus back to his locker.

I raise my eyebrows slightly. "Are you okay?" I ask, fully well knowing the answer. He shrugs slightly and slams his locker shut, stalking down the hallway. I bite my lip and hastily take off after him.

"Talk to me." I murmur to him as I reach his side. "I'm fine Tris, just tired." He sighs, finally turning to face me. "Listen, don't stress about me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He says, his voice conveying slight sarcasm.

We walk into class together and many people shoot us disapproving glares. I chew the inside of my lip and wander to the back of class, expecting Tobias to follow and sit down next to me. However he ignores me and sits beside Zeke.

_Ouch._

I try to hide my disappointment and train my eyes on the desk in front of me, trying my hardest not to keep glancing up at the back of his head. I sigh in frustration.

As soon as I felt as if I was getting somewhere, braking down his barriers, he just goes and puts them straight back up again.

Uriah walks in and slumps in the chair beside me, giving me an awkward smile. I guess he remembers what happened at the party.

"Look-" Uriah begins. "I'm so sorry for what I did at the weekend, I mean, I was pissed out my head and I know that's no excuse but really I'm so so-" I bring my hand up to cover his mouth, laughing softly at his rambling. "Uriah, it's okay." I smile. He lets out a sigh of relief. "No one can resist me anyway." I tease, wiggling my eyebrows at him, causing him to laugh loudly.

I grin slightly and turn my attention back to the front, noticing Tobias staring at me. I see a flash of jealousy in his eyes as he flicks them back and forth between me and Uriah. I smile at him slightly but he just sighs and shakes his head.

I pout slightly. _What the hell did I do?_

After class, I try and follow Tobias, desperate to talk to him, but he's already gone. I growl quietly and angrily punch a locker, hurting my already bruised knuckles. I hear my text tone go off and I pull my phone out my pocket.

_Tobias Eaton (1) New Message._

My stomach churns slightly as I click read.

_Skip third period with me? Meet me in the courtyard in five._

**Author's Note: Just a filler chapter I guess. I'm not in the writing mood today, not after allegiant. Anyway, thanks to all of you lovely people who read my story, means the world! THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: This is kinda a short chapter, so don't shout at me, I warned you. I'm so slammed with homework it's unreal guys waaaaah. And I'm still getting over Allegiant and I have real bad writer's block sorry beautifuls, but yes, here we go. **

**Disclaimer: Anyone you recognise isn't mine. Expect Mrs Jones, she's mine bitches. She kinda reminds me of umbridge though, hm.**

_Tris POV_

_Tobias Eaton (1) New Message._

_Skip third period with me? Meet me in the courtyard in five._

I immediately reply with a positive answer and speed walk to my locker, carelessly shoving my books inside and slamming it shut before making my way to the courtyard.

I avoid the teachers wandering down the halls as I quickly walk to the courtyard. I'm a pro at skipping classes; I've done it since middle school, avoiding Tobias, ironically.

I make it to the courtyard and see Tobias slumped on the ground leaning against a tree, twiddling his thumbs. I cough slightly to announce my presence and he quickly turns his head towards me, before giving me a sad smile.

Sitting beside him, I place a hand on his shoulder and sigh slightly.

"You gonna tell me why you've been avoiding me?" I ask. He swallows dryly before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, reaching forwards and tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear, his hand hovering on cheek slightly.

I smile slightly. "Apology accepted, but that doesn't answer my question." I playfully punch him in the arm, attempting to brighten the mood.

"I don't think I can see you anymore." He rambles out quickly. I immediately move away from him slightly, swatting his hand away from my face.

"W-what?" I stutter, my heart thudding.

_No no no no. This is not happening._

"Look, it's not you-" he begins. _Oh great. Here come the cliché lines. _"It's my dad." _I knew it- wait, what?_

"Your dad?" I repeat, biting my lip slightly, my breathing still slightly erratic.

Tobias takes a deep breath and his eyes suddenly become fascinated at staring a stone in front of him. He scratches at the skin beside his fingernails, showing he's nervous.

"After you left, he told me if he caught me with you again h-he'd-" Tobias, stutters, unable to finish.

"He'd what?" I ask, my voice conveying slight anger.

"He'd hurt you. Then fire your father." He splutters out, the skin on his thumb red raw, bleeding slightly. I reach forwards and grab his hand, squeezing it slightly to stop him from scratching it anymore.

I shuffle closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He exhales deeply and props his head on top of mine.

"We'll just have to be extra careful he doesn't find out then won't we?" I whisper quietly, stroking circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. Tobias releases a shaky laugh. "Y-you sure? I don't want you to feel forced into getting involved in my fucked up family life I mean-" I silence him by putting a finger to his lips. I remove my finger and lean in to kiss him. He immediately leans into the kiss and I feel him smile against my lips.

"_Miss Prior! Mr Eaton!" _I hear a high pitched shrill voice screech from across the other side of the courtyard. I pull away from Tobias and see our Chemistry teacher storming over to us. I giggle slightly at how stupid she looks in her frilly pink skirt and shirt. Tobias also laughs, using the tree to help himself stand up, before offering me a hand and heaving me up.

"Detention!" Mrs Jones screeches, panting as she reaches us. She pulls out two pink slips and scrawls our names on them and that we were skiving class. I accept my pink slip and shove it into my pocket, as does Tobias.

"GET TO CLASS NOW, NO DAWDLING!" She shouts right down my ear, causing me to flinch slightly. Tobias locks his fingers in mine and pulls me out of the courtyard, leaving Mrs Jones panting by the tree.

By the time we get back inside the bell rings, signalling the end of class. Tobias turns to me and kisses my forehead. "I'm glad I met you." He murmurs quietly. I smile and go up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

"And I you." I whisper, flashing him a smile before walking to my last class.

**Author's Note: Here we goooo. I've outlined where I want this story to go, you guys are gonna full on hate me muahahhahaha. Anyway, I should update tomorrow, but my friend is staying over and then the next day is Halloween and I'm going to a friends, so if you don't get an update tomorrow, the next one will be on Friday (GMT TIME) sorry my babies. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THOUGH THANKS FOR READING AW.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I AM BACK MY LOVELIES. Hope you all had a fabulous Halloween! So here we are, another chapter. It's not too exciting but hay ho. Just a heads up, I may be updating less frequently because I mean, would you rather have a bunch of rubbish chapters or a few quality ones a week? QUALITY ONES EXACTLY. Okay anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE. **

_Tris POV._

The rest of the day flies by quickly, consisting of numerous people approaching me and questioning mine and Tobias' newly discovered relationship, thanks to Christina spreading it around the school like wildfire.

After school, I wander to Caleb who leans against his car. I attempt to get straight into the back seat without speaking to him but he steps in front of the door, blocking my way in.

"Move." I growl, glaring at him.

"I want to apologize." Caleb states, causing me to step back slightly and my mouth to hang open slightly in shock; usually I'm the one who has to apologize to him because he snitches to our parents. "I was wrong to tell you who you can and can't hang out with, I just- you- your my baby sister and I just don't want you to get hurt". Caleb rambles.

A smile involuntarily invades my face and I nod slightly. "You're forgiven" I reply. Caleb grin and exhales slightly, showing his stress evaporating. "I heard you're dating him too, is that true?" He raises an eyebrow.

My cheeks flame and I mumble under my breath shoving him out the way slightly and climbing into the car. I am _not _discussing my dating life with Caleb. I hear him laugh slightly and he shakes his head before climbing into the drivers' seat and driving me home.

Once at home, I greet my mother who is cooking dinner and my father who is hunched over the breakfast bar, up to his neck in paper work. I walk to my room and drop my bag on the floor. I turn my music up as loud as I can and hop into the shower.

_How dare Marcus threaten Tobias. How dare he threaten me. How DARE he threaten my father's job._

I clench my fists as the water cascades down. Marcus must really hate his son to go as far as he has. I feel tears prick in my eyes as I think about the scars scrawled on Tobias' back. The running shower water hides my tears.

_Tobias is the one who has nobody, why are you crying?_

I scold myself and force my tears to stop, climbing out the shower and doing to usual before pulling on my pyjamas. I turn down my music slightly and pull my endless amount of homework from my bag, desperate to get my mind off the ugly welts I saw yesterday.

I begin my homework, chewing on my pen whenever I get stuck. In the midst of doing my History homework, I hear a light tapping. I whip my head up and look around before shaking my head. _Great, now I'm hearing things._

A moment later, the tapping continues and I hear someone shout my name. I drop my pen and rush to my bedroom door, opening it quickly. No one there. I check my wardrobe; nothing. Just as I am about to class myself insane, I see a stone bounce off my window, followed by my name being called again.

I rush to my window and quickly yank it open. I see Tobias standing in my garden with a pile of stones next to him. "You took your time." He shouts up, dropping the stone that rests in his hand. He then begins to climb up the drain pipe, with great difficulty.

I laugh loudly. "You know, most people just use the front door." I tease, stretching my hand out to him to heave him in. "I thought it would be romantic." He mumbles as he looks at how high he climbed. I drag him inside and giggle again. "Oh yes, seeing you climb that dirty drain pipe made me swoon like there was no tomorrow." He composes himself and grins, playfully hitting my arm.

I smile and bite my lip. "What're you doing here?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything for a moment, and I realise he's staring at my pyjamas, and amused look on his face. I scoff and grab my pillow off my bed and whack it round his face. "Ow!" He exclaims. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Stop gawking at my pyjamas and answer my question idiot." I tease.

He just laughs and moves to collapse on my bed; the school books on there bouncing slightly as he hits the bed. "I just wanted to see you, is that such a crime?" He asks with false innocence. I roll my eyes slightly and join him on the bed.

He leans down to kiss me but I smirk and put my hand on his mouth. He lets out a disappointed noise. "I need to do my homework Tobias." I smirk. "-how about you help me with this considering you're here." He sighs but complies.

We spend the next few hours together, me attempting to do my homework, Tobias stealing kisses from me occasionally. I smile to myself as I lay my head on his chest, finally admitting defeat, realising I would never get my homework done whilst he's here.

We sit in a comfortably silence for a while before he pipes up. "I really like you Tris." He murmurs, fiddling with the ends of my hair.

"I really like you too Tobias."

**Author's Note: Theeeeeeeere we go. Hope you liked it my dears. I've got such bad writer's block lately I'm surprised I even managed to come up with this! Anyway, thanks to you all who do all those lovely things as usual. Please review?:3 love you all. THANKS FOR READING MY BEAUTIFULS AW YAY. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: This is a short filler chapter, I'm sorry for the length. Don't shout at me. OMG 400 REVIEWS WHAT EVEN IS AIR WHAT I MEAN OMG. I honestly can't thank you all enough, wow 400 that's insane jesus!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just make them do what I want them to ok understood ok good.**

_Tris POV._

My eyes flutter open at the sound of a phone ringing. I groan. I attempt to sit up when I feel that I've been sleeping on Tobias and that it's his phone that ringing and not mine. My eyes divert quickly to my clock, it reads 11:30pm. Damn. I glance at his phone and see who's calling. _Marcus._

I roll my eyes and gently begin to shake Tobias awake. "Tobias-" I murmur softly. "Tobias wake up". Tobias lets out an adorable muffled groan and rubs his face with his hands. "mmhmwhatisit?" He mumbles out. I giggle quietly and slap his arm gently. "Get up!".

He huffs and sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly his tired eyes widen in realization. "Shit." He mumbles grabbing his phone and dialling in a number. I bite my lip and watch as he nervously raps his fingers on his leg as the phone rings.

"Hey dad, yeah it's me." He mumbles nervously. I hear shouting from the other end of the phone but can't make out what he's saying. I rub Tobias' back soothingly and shuffle close to him. "No, I'm not with her-" Tobias lies. I scrunch my nose up in anger, why should he have to lie about me?

Tobias makes up some lame excuse about how he's been doing a school project with Zeke and that he'd be home in half an hour. This clearly displeased Marcus because the angry voice on the receiving end of Tobias' call gets louder and louder, before the call goes dead.

Tobias sighs loudly before turning to me and wrapping his arm round me, pulling me into his chest. I immediately accept his embrace and clutch his shirt tightly, as if I'm afraid to let him go; truth be told- I am afraid. I look up at him and see the worry invading his eyes as usual. I quickly lean up and press my lips to his.

"I have to go." He whispers against my lips, his face still in close proximity to mine. I nod slightly and kiss him again, quickly and softly. He slowly stands up and grabs his things. My head begins to spin with nerves.

"Stay here. Don't go home." I blurt out, clutching his shirt again, not caring how desperate I seem. Tobias looks at me as if he is seriously contemplating my offer but then shakes his head quickly and heads towards the window. "I can't Tris, I'll only make it worse for myself." He mumbles quietly.

We spend at least another five minutes arguing about him staying when I finally give in. I reluctantly agree to let him go home and unlock my window for him. His breathing increases rapidly when I realise he's scared of heights.

"You can use the door if you want Tobias." I say softly, just as he begins climbing out the window. "No no-" He protests. "-I'm okay." He insists, clutching the drain pipe that goes down my house as if his life depends on it. I nod shakily and lean forwards to gently join my lips to his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He murmurs. I nod and watch him as he slowly lowers himself down the drain. When his feet hit the floor, he looks up to my window and waves to me quickly. I wave back, giving him an encouraging smile. "Be brave Tobias." I say as quietly as possible. He nods at me and then blows me a kiss before hastily running off out of my garden and down the street.

I sigh slightly and retreat to my bed, my mind still clouded with images of Tobias' worried face.

**Author's Note: This was boring, I know, I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews etc! Please review, favourite and follow?:3. I plan on doing about hm idk five more chapters of this story so they will get more and more exciting muaha hopefully anyway, don't hold me to that. Thanks for reading though amigos. I LOVE YOU.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Honestly didn't think I'd get to update today but wahey, here you are! This week my updates may be less frequent because I have to learn a 300+ word French thing. I am awful at French so I need to dedicate all my time to that, ah! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine blah blah you know the drill by now.**

_Tris POV._

The next day at school Tobias approaches me the moment I step out of Caleb's car. He wraps his hand into mine as he begins to pull me away, causing Caleb to shift uncomfortably. I shoot him a 'get over it' look and gladly follow Tobias. We walk into school hand in hand. I catch Lauren shooting dirty looks in my direction, so I smile and wave sarcastically at her, grinning inwardly at her now crooked nose after I beat her up the other day.

We finally enter the corridor my locker is situated in and I ask the question that has been intruding my mind since he left last night. "Did he hurt you?" I ask him quietly, hoping no one would overhear me. Tobias just rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and his head bows slightly in a discrete nod. I bite my lip slightly and put a hand on his arm.

"Tobi-" I begin, but a group of cackling girls wander round the corner at that moment. "-Four," I continue, lowering my voice. "You need to tell someone about this, it isn't right." I tell him. Tobias releases an exasperated sigh. "Tris it's not that easy, honestly it was hard enough admitting it to you, never mind to a complete stranger." He protests, rubbing his face in frustration.

I know arguing isn't going to get us anywhere so I reluctantly drop the topic, knowing it is just going to upset him further if we continue talking about it. I quickly grab my needed books out my locker and we head to class together, his arm slung loosely over my shoulders. We sit side by side at the back of class, our biology teacher impatiently taps our foot at us as we sit down, due to our tardiness.

For the next half an hour or so we listen to the teacher drone on about enzymes and other pointless things I am never going to need to know in my life. Half way through class, the principal's voice sounds through the intercom.

"Tobias Eaton, please report to my office immediately. Thank you."

My eyes meet Tobias'. He's realised the same thing I have; people are now going to find out his real name. Tobias bites his lip slightly and slowly stands up, his chair scraping backwards loudly, causing everyone to look in his direction. He gethers up his things as the class erupts in whispers.

"_Tobias?_ I thought his name was _Four?_"

"Eaton? As in Eaton Inc. He's _Marcus' son_?"

"Why would he make up a _fake _name when he knew we'd obviously all find out?"

"I heard that he hates his dad, that's why he made up the name."

I attempt to give him an encouraging smile as he angrily grinds his teeth together, clearly trying to stay calm. He squeezes my shoulder slightly just before he walks away from our desk and out the classroom. He slams the door loudly as he leaves. As soon as he's gone, people turn around and start staring at me. I glare at them.

Finally, the teacher calls the class to attention and attempts to continue her lesson, despite the incessant gossiping going on around the classroom. I pull out my phone in attempt to distract myself from the funny looks I'm being given when I see I have a message from Tobias.

'_My dad was in an accident, hit by a car. Nothing major, unfortunately. Has a broken arm, that's all. I had to go home to take care of him. Meet me during lunch time outside the school gates?'_

I raise my eyebrows slightly at the text. Karma is a bitch, hey Marcus?

'_I would say I hope he will be better soon, but I really don't. But sure, I'll see you then.'_

I reply, before tucking my phone back into my pocket. The bell rings, signalling the end of class. As soon as I exit the classroom; Christina, Uriah, Will and Marlene come up to me and bombard me with questions. Wow, information travels fast at this school.

"So I heard Four's name is really Tobias?"

"Do you know about this Tris?"

"I heard he's in some sort of gang that forced him to change his name!"

I slapped Uriah round the head at his stupid remark. "Of course he isn't in a gang you twat-" I roll my eyes. "-But yes, I did know. Now, I'd appreciate it if you all carried on calling him Four ok" I say, a warning tone to my voice. They all nod in sync, Uriah rubbing his head slightly. I sigh and nod, satisfied that I'd shut them up.

The next couple of lessons drag so badly. I almost fall asleep several times during Maths. The moment the bell sounds for lunch, I dart out of my seat and I'm straight out of the door, ignoring Christina and Will's shouts for me to tell them where I'm going, and I head to the front gates.

I make sure no teachers see me as I head towards the front gate, hiding behind cars whenever one walks past, knowing they'll accuse me of sneaking out and end up giving me a detention. When I finally escape, I see Tobias leaning against the school gate, his headphones in. I shout his name a few times, my volume increasing until he finally hears me. He cocks his head in my direction and I walk up to him. He has a fat split lip and a black eye.

_Great._

**Author's Note: Please review, follow and favourite? Please? I'll love you forever and ever, no lie.!:3 THANKS FOR READING MON PETIT CHERIES.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I'M ALIVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE. I don't know if you all remember but I did mention in my last chapter about having a French GCSE exam I had to revise for and for the past week I have been up until ridiculously late studying, dedicating most of my time to that, but I've caught up on my sleep and I managed to update! Hurray! So yeah, here's another chapter full of FourTris fluff, woooo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent franchise or the characters mentioned in this fanfic. Also, some of the dialogue in the chapter is taken from Divergent, so that also belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_Tris POV._

_I see Tobias leaning against the school gate, his headphones in. I shout his name a few times, my volume increasing until he finally hears me. He cocks his head in my direction and I walk up to him. He has a fat split lip and a black eye._

_Great._

"What the hell happened?!" I ask, immediately rushing over to him and taking his face in my hands, turning it side to side as I inspect his injuries. "The man's got a pretty good swing, even with a broken arm." He laughs sardonically. I slap his arm lightly. "Don't joke Tobias! This isn't funny!" I scold him, acting like his mother.

"Tris, I'm fine, stop stressing! Jeez!" He brushes my hands away from his face. I reluctantly remove my hands from his face and let out an exasperate sigh. "Why did he hit you this time?" I mumble quietly, looking up at him.

Tobias sniffs slightly and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "Well, after I was called to the Principals office, I went straight home. My father was on the sofa, talking to some cops, explaining what had happened in the accident…" Tobias continues to tell the lengthy conversation between his father and the police.

"…and then-" He gestures to his face once he finishes his seemingly never-ending story. "-this happened." He huffs, smiling sarcastically. I sigh and immediately wrap my arms round his waist, interlocking my fingers at his back, careful not to touch his scars, preventing him from escaping my grasp. He immediately melts into the embrace and he rests his head on top of mine.

His body begins to shake slightly. With anger, sadness or coldness; I don't exactly know. "The guy had a broken arm for God's sake! I couldn't even fight back when he has a _broken arm_!" He mumbles angrily, clearly feeling completely and utterly pathetic, evident by his voice cracking and raising an octave higher, as if he is about to cry. I gently shush him and hold onto him tighter.

"I'm such a coward." He whispers softly into my hair. I frown slightly and pull away from the warmth of his hug. I look straight up at him, staring into his eyes. He locks his glassy, hurt eyes onto mine and we stay like that, staring at each other for a short moment.

"You are _not _a coward." I murmur. "You are the bravest person I've ever met. You shouldn't let him control you like that, I mean you're perfectly capable of fighting back, but you don't. You put up with it to avoid further conflict and avoid hurting other people in the process. Hell, you're even sneaking out to see _me _when he specifically told you not to, because you care for me. _That, _is being brave Tobias. You are brave in every single sense of the word." I state as he listens attentively, chewing his lip.

He draws in a deep breath. "I have something to tell you." He murmurs softly. I tilt my head and narrow my eyes curiously.

"I might be in love with you, but I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though." My heart immediately begins to flip, no, do somersaults in my chest at his words. "That's sensible of you. We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I smirk back slightly, resting my hands loosely on his hips. He pouts slightly and leans down, his face closer to mine. "Maybe I'm already sure and I just don't want to frighten you." He whispers. I bite my lip, trying to keep my cool. "Then you should know better." I whisper almost inaudibly. "Fine, then I love you." He murmurs, his nose brushing slightly against mine.

Without a second thought I crash my lips against his and he gladly accepts. We embrace in a passionate, _love-filled_ kiss for a while, well, as passionate and love-filled as you can get in public without it turning into inappropriate PDA. I finally pull away, in need oxygen. "I love you too." I squeak, my lips still hovering over his.

He smiles. A genuine, happy smile. This also causes me to grin widely. We laugh slightly and I bite my lip.

"I'm going to do it." He mumbles. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Do what exactly?" I ask. "Stand up to him, I'm going to go there, and- and I'm going to… give him a piece of my mind!" He says confidently, pulling out of our close embrace. "I'm going to tell him that I want to be with you, a-and he can't stop me!" He continues, as if he's just had a life changing epiphany.

A smile invades my face at his newly found confidence. "Be brave Tobias." I tell him quietly, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "-and don't do anything stupid." I warn him, not wanting him to get hurt. He nods and kisses me again. This kiss is soft and slow and _meaningful. _

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

And with that, he leaves, striding confidently down the path.

**Author's Note: I know it's not too long but I'm exhausted and I want to watch starkid, sorry. Not sure when I'll next update because I'm revising for my mocks that are in December but it should be within the next week or so, awfully sorry to keep you all waiting! I love you petsssssss. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
